His Girlfriend
by Summerlander
Summary: Bradin starts school again and joins the football team. At a party Bradin hangs out with the most popular guy's girlfriend, Abegale. She admits to him that her boyfriend is abusive. What happens when Abby and Bradin become more than friends?
1. Default Chapter

There was a big banner hung across the front of Playa Linda High School saying 'Welcome Back'. Bradin stepped into the school and pulled out a piece of paper that had his locker number and combo. One of the guys walking by stopped to talk to him.  
  
"Are you new here?" the guy asked.  
  
"Yea, how can you tell" Bradin replied.  
  
"You look a little lost" the guy laughed.  
  
"My name is Kevin" the guy said.  
  
"Hey, my name is Bradin" Bradin replied.  
  
"What's your first class?" Kevin asked.  
  
Bradin pulled out another piece of paper.  
  
"English" Bradin replied.  
  
"I have Math, but we should hookup at lunch and I'll introduce you to the gang" Kevin replied.  
  
"Okay" Bradin replied.  
  
"I'll be looking for you in the cafeteria" Kevin said as he walked away.  
  
Bradin took a deep breath as he walked into his first class. He couldn't believe that the summer was over already and he was going back to school. He would be in grade eleven this year, how time went by fast.  
  
He had recieved his schedule in the mail a week before, so he knew that he had english first block.  
  
Bradin took a seat in one of the desks near the back of the class. He watched the other students as they slowly filed into the room.  
  
The teachers name was Mrs Carmichael. Bradin quickly learnt that she rambled a lot and often got totally off topic. Like when she was doing the attendance and called out Bradin Westerly she started talking about her family that lived out west, because of his last name. Even though it had no relevance.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Bradin" Kevin called from his group of friends in the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey" Bradin said as he went to sit with them.  
  
"Guys this is Bradin, and Bradin these are the guys" Kevin said.  
  
"Hey, I'm Mitch" one guy introduced himself.  
  
"Mike" the guy who was obviously the leader of the group said.  
  
"Brad" another guy said.  
  
"Dustin"  
  
"Jonah"  
  
"Matt"  
  
"And that's Nathan" Kevin said as he pointed to one guy who seemed too interested in his lunch to look up.  
  
"So what classes do you have this term?" Jonah asked.  
  
"English, Math, French and PE" Bradin replied.  
  
"Hey, you're in my english class aren't you" Matt asked.  
  
"Mrs Carmichael, first period?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yea" Matt replied.  
  
They were silent for a few minutes while they ate their lunch.  
  
"So what sports do you play?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I surf and I used to play football at my old school" Bradin replied.  
  
"Are you going to try out for our school football team?" Matt asked.  
  
"I donno" Bradin replied. he didn't want to say, but playing football again might make him miss Kansas and his parents too much.  
  
"You should" Jonah said.  
  
"Yea, we all play on the team" Dustin added.  
  
"You could be one of the guys" Brad said.  
  
"I guess I'll try out. I don't have anuthing to lose" Bradin replied.  
  
"Unless you such. Then you'll lose your dignety" Mike said as he hrabbed his tray and left.  
  
"Don't mind Mike. He's always an asshole" Kevin said.  
  
"He's just testing you. To make sure you have the balls to hang out with us" Jonah said.  
  
"It's like hazing" Matt added.  
  
"So when are the try outs?" Bradin asked, changing the subject.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
For three days in a row Bradin went to the football try outs after school from 3-5pm. At the end of the third day the coach, Mr Robinson called them all together.  
  
"I have the list of the guys who made the team and I'll put it up in the change room" he said.  
  
All the guys were huddled around the list that made been put up. It wasn't until the other guys were clearing out that Bradin got a look at the list.  
  
'Bradin Westerly' it said.  
  
"Congrats" one of the guys said as he slapped Bradin on the back.  
  
"Thanks" Bradin replied.  
  
Bradin was in a daze as he took a shower and changed. He hadn't actually expected to make the team. But here he was, one of the guys as Brad had put it a fews days before.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"You're playing what?" Ava asked.  
  
"Football" Bradin repeated.  
  
"That's awesome buddy" johnny said.  
  
"But isn't that dangerous?" Ava asked.  
  
"Come on Ava let the man play" Jay said.  
  
"What if he gets hurt?" Ava asked "I don't want anything happening to him" she said.  
  
"Hello, I'm still standing right here" Bradin said. They had been talking about him as though he wasn't even there.  
  
"Sorry, I just don't think it's a good idea" Ava said.  
  
"Everything will be fine, I promise" Bradin replied.  
  
"Fine" Ava sighed, she knew that she had lost the battle.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Bradin had a sense of power and authority as he walked around the school with the guys and his new letter jacket on.  
  
"The party starts at 10 don't be late" Mike said.  
  
"What party?" Bradin asked.  
  
"I keep forgoting how little you know" Mike shook his head "Fill him in" he said to Kevin and then walked away.  
  
"Every year at the start of the football season we have party. Only players and cheerlwaders are invited. At the party all the players are given one of the cheerleaders. For the rest of the year it's up to the cheerleader to keep their player happy, do whatever he asks her too" Kevin said.  
  
"Sounds cool, where is the party?" Bradin asked.  
  
"How 'bout I come pick you up" Kevin suggested.  
  
"Sure" Bradin replied.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
I need to know if you guys want me to continue this story, because if no one is reading it I won't bother.  
  
Summerlander 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are you going?" Nikki asked as she stood in the doorway to Bradins room.  
  
"No where, go away" Bradin replied.  
  
"You might be able to say that to Nikki, but you actually have to tell _me_ where you're going" Johnny said as he came up behind Nikki.  
  
"Just out with some friends" Bradin replied.  
  
"What friends?" Johnny asked.  
  
DINGDONG  
  
"Those friends" Bradin replied.  
  
"I'll get it" Nikki cried as she ran for the door.  
  
"You stay away from that door" Bradin called.  
  
Jay who was doorstairs grabbed Nikki around the waist and dropped her onto the couch.  
  
"Sorry, can't let you embarrass your brother" Jay said, his accent strong.  
  
Bradin answered the door a few seconds later.  
  
"Hey Brae, you ready to go?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Almost" Bradin replied.  
  
"Hurry up dude, we don't wanna keep 'them' waiting" Matt smirked.  
  
"I'm Johnny" Johnny said as he reached out to shake Kevin and Matt''s hands.  
  
"Kevin"  
  
"Matt"  
  
"Okay, you met them. Now can I leave please?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Fine" Johnny replied.  
  
Bradin and his friends ran out the door and Johnny called after them.  
  
"Be safe"  
  
"Don't worry, we'll keep him happy" Matt called back.  
  
"I don't want him happy, I want him safe" Johnny mumbled.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Bradin this is Amie" Kevin said as Amie was pushed in front of him.  
  
"Hey" Bradin said.  
  
"Hi" Amie smiled.  
  
"Have fun" Kevin whispered in Bradin's ear as he walked away. Leaving Amie and Bradin alone.  
  
"Do you wanna get something to drink?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yea" Amie replied.  
  
Bradin and Amie both grabbed a beer.  
  
"Your new right?" Amie asked as she took a large gulp.  
  
"Yea, that's right" Bradin replied.  
  
"So where are you from?" Amie asked, drinking again.  
  
"Kansas" Bradin replied. Bradin hoped that she wouldn't ask why he had moved. He didn't want her feeling sorry for him.  
  
"So what do you think of Playa Linda?" Amie asked, taking another huge sip.  
  
"It's cool" Bradin replied, he was starting to notice how fast she was drinking.  
  
In no time Amie was completly wasted.  
  
"You're cute" she slurred.  
  
"Thanks" Bradin sighed.  
  
"It's so loud here" Amie complained.  
  
"Do you wanna go upsatirs?" Bradin asked.  
  
Amie nodded.  
  
Bradin carried Amie upstairs, because she couldn't walk anymore. He sighed, how did I end up with the drunk?  
  
He took her into one of the bedrooms.  
  
"Don't you wanna kiss me?" Amie asked as she leaned closer "I'm yours you know" she said.  
  
"Maybe later. Right now you need to sleep" Bradin said and Amie nodded as she fell back onto the bed and passed out.  
  
Bradin wondered back down stairs with a beer in hand. He went outside and saw someone sitting alone in the backyard. He went to see who it was.  
  
"Hey" he said as he sat down beside the girl, she was another cheerleader.  
  
"Hi" she replied.  
  
"You're Mike's girlfriend aren't you?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yea, but I rather be known as Abby than Mike's girlfriend" Abegale replied.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Bradin replied.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. It's just that Mike is really territorial and acording to him, I'm his and no one else should even be looking at me" Abby said.  
  
"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I don't even know you" Abby said.  
  
"Well, my name is Bradin Westerly and I just moved here from Kansas at the begining of the summer" Bradin replied.  
  
"That's a start" Abby said "But should you be with your cheerleader?" she asked.  
  
"She passed out a few minutes ago" Bradin replied "And besides, I'm having a much better time out here with you" he added.  
  
Abby smiled.  
  
"If Mike she's you with me, he'll kill you" Abby sighed.  
  
"I'll take my chances" Bradin replied.  
  
Abby smiled again. She had such a pretty smile.  
  
"Why are you out here all by yourself anyways?" Bradin asked.  
  
Abby looked away and seemed really interested in her feet all of a sudden. It was then that Bradin noticed the bruise forming on her arm.  
  
"Did someone hurt you?" Bradin asked.  
  
"He didn't mean to. He was just drunk" Abby replied, tears now forming in her eyes.  
  
"Where is he now?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Probably having sex with some slut, because I'm a virgin and won't sleep with him" Abby replied.  
  
"He's cheating on you?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yes, but I don't mind. He needs to be satisfied somehow and I rather it be some other girl" Abby replied.  
  
"So he just has sex with other girls?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yea, I don't want to have sex until I'm ready. So he goes else where for it" Abby replied with a laugh.  
  
"I'm pathetic aren't I?" Abby questioned.  
  
"No, you're not pathetic at all" Bradin replied.  
  
"You're really sweet, you know that" Abby said.  
  
"Do you want me to take you home?" Bradin asked.  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
  
I really would appreciate the reviews!  
  
Summerlander 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Abby didn't show up at school Bradin went over to her house to make sure she was okay.  
  
He knocked and tired looking Abby came to the door. Bradin imediately noticed the new bruises on Abby's arms.  
  
"What happen?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Mike saw mr leave with you from the party last night" Abby replied.  
  
"I'm sorry" Bradin replied.  
  
"He doesn't know who it was though, he only saw that it was a guy. He came to my house and when I wouldn't tell him who you were he got really angry" Abby said.  
  
"I should have stayed with you" Bradin said.  
  
"There's nothing you could have done" Abby replied.  
  
"Maybe not, but I could have tried" Bradin replied.  
  
"I think the best thing would be for us to not talk anymore" Abby said.  
  
"What? No, you're crazy! I want to be your friend. I can help you" Bradin said.  
  
"I'm sorry" was all Abby said as she closed the door. Bradin stood there for a few minutes just starring at the closed door. He didn't know what to do.  
  
Then he took out his anger the only way he knew how. Pounding the waves. He went straight home and grabbed his surf board. He surfed into the sun went down and he couldn't see anymore.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ava asked when he walked in the back door.  
  
"Surfing" Bradin replied.  
  
"You missed dinner" Ava said.  
  
"I know" Bradin replied as he went to the fridge and grabbed the plate of dinner he knew Ava would have saved for him.  
  
"It's not like you to miss a meal" Ava said.  
  
"I had a lot on my mind" Bradin replied.  
  
"You wanna tell me about it?" Ava asked.  
  
"Not really" Bradin replied.  
  
"Oh, okay" Ava said as she went upstairs to make sure Derrick was in bed.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Hi Bradin" Amie cooed as she slipped her hand in his back pocket.  
  
"Hey" Bradin replied and he wrapped his arm around her, although something didn't feel right.  
  
"Are you nervous about the your first game?" Amie asked "Is there any tension you need me to releave for you?" Amie smirked.  
  
"Just tell me how great I am" Bradin replied with a laugh.  
  
"You are the most incredible guy I've ever met" Amie replied. Bradin was surprised, he wasn't serious when he told her to tell him how great he was, he was only joking.  
  
"Uhhh.......do you wanna go for lunch?" Bradin asked.  
  
"I wanna do whatever you wanna do" Amie replied.  
  
Bradin caught Abby's eye as he walked into the cafeteria. She was sitting beside Mike and Mike had his arm over Abby shoulder.Bradin couldn't believe that Abby was still with Mike, after what he did to her.  
  
Abby quickly looked away. She couldn't stand to look Bradin in the face. He was the only one she had ever told about the way Mike treated her. He was the only one who knew how pathetic she was.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
;;;CLICK;;;TICK;;;CLUCK;;;CLICK;;;  
  
Bradin wokie up that night because something was hitting his window. He looked over at Derrick who was still fast asleep and then slowly got up and went to the window.  
  
He was surprised when he saw Abby throwing tiny pebbles at his window.  
  
"What is it?" Bradin whispered out the window, just loud enough for Abby to hear him.  
  
"Can we talk?" Abby asked.  
  
Bradin sighed and then put one finger up to indecate that he would be down in a second.  
  
Abby was sitting on the edge of the back porch when Bradin got downstairs. He went up and sat down beside her.  
  
"What's up?" Bradin asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" Abby replied.  
  
"I thought we weren't talking " Bradin questioned.  
  
"That's why I could sleep. You're the first person in a long time to actually care about me and I pushed you away" Abby said.  
  
"So what does this mean?" Bradin asked.  
  
"I don't know" Abby replied "All I know is that right now I really need a friend. Will you be that friend?" Abby asked.  
  
"Of course" Bradin replied as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Abby rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why did you move away from Kansas?" Abby asked.  
  
"My parents were killed in a flood" Bradin replied.  
  
"I'm so sorry" Abby replied as she lifted her head to look him in the eyes.  
  
"My little brother, sister and i moved out her to live with our aunt and her friends" Bradin said.  
  
"Do you like your aunt?" Abby asked as she slowly settled her head back on his shoulder.  
  
"Yea, she's okay. You should come over for dinner tommorrow and you can meet her" Bradin suggested.  
  
"That sounds like fun. It's a date" Abby replied.  
  
"What about your parents?" Bradin asked.  
  
"There not really around that much. They go on a lot of buisness trips and vacations. They don't really care about me" Abby replied.  
  
"Well they're stupid and don't know a great thing when they have one" Bradin said.  
  
"Thanks" Abby smiled.  
  
Abby yawned and closed her eyes.  
  
"I should walk you home" Bradin suggested.  
  
"I wanna stay right here with you" Abby replied.  
  
"That's fine with me" Bradin replied as he and Abby laid down on the porch.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
I don't know if I'm going to continue this story, because no one is reading it. I know I'm supposed to be writing for myself, but if no one is reading, what's the point.  
  
Summerlander 


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck!?" Jay cried as he tripped over Bradin and Abby the next morning as he was walking from his room to the house.  
  
Bradin woke up with a start as something hit him in the side. He soon realised that that something was Jay's foot and he had sent Jay flying.  
  
"Sorry" Bradin said and Abby smiled sheepishly.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" Jay asked, rubbing his arm where he had landed on it.  
  
"Ummmmm.........I.........we..." Bradin didn't know what to say.  
  
"It's my fault. I needed to talk to Bradin and then I guess we just feel asleep" Abby said.  
  
"Well, Bradin you better get into your room before your aunt wakes up. She won't be as cool about this as I was" Jay said.  
  
"Okay" Bradin replied.  
  
"I should head home" Abby said as she stood up and headed for the beach.  
  
"Don't forget about tonight" Bradin called after her.  
  
"What's tonight?" Jay asked.  
  
"I invited her over for dinner" Bradin replied "I hope that's okay" he added.  
  
"I'm sure it is" Jay replied.  
  
"So who is she?" Jay asked.  
  
"Just a girl from school" Bradin replied.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" Jay asked.  
  
"No" Bradin replied.  
  
Oh, okay" Jay said and Bradin hurried inside before his aunt woke up.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Aunt Ava is it okay if my friend come over for dinner?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Sure, is it a boy you met at school?" Ava asked.  
  
"Yes, but actually it's a girl" Bradin replied.  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" Ava asked.  
  
"No, we're just friends" Bradin replied, wondering how many other people were going to ask him that. What was so wierd about him having a girl that was his friend?  
  
"You can tell her that dinner is going to be at 7" Ava said.  
  
"Okay, thanks" Bradin replied as he ran out the door and headed down the beach to Abby's house.  
  
"Hey" Abby said when she answered the door.  
  
"My aunt said that dinner is at 7" Bradin said.  
  
"Okay, great" Abby replied.  
  
"Do you wanna hang out today?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yea, I'd love to" Abby replied.  
  
"Why don't we go and get a smoothie?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Sure, come in for a minute while I get chaged" Abby replied.  
  
Bradin waited on the couch in the living room while Abby got changed. Bradin watched as Abby walked gracefully down the stairs. She was wearing white mini skirt and black netted shirt, showing her pink bikini underneath.  
  
"You look great" Bradin said.  
  
"Thanks" Abby replied.  
  
"Ready to go?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yup" Abby replied.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Hey, what can I get you?" Cameron asked.  
  
"I didn't know you worked here" Bradin said.  
  
"Yea, I've been working here for the last few weeks now" Cameron replied.  
  
"Cool" Bradin replied "I'll have peach smoothie please, and what do you want?" Bradin asked Abby.  
  
"Strawberry" Abby replied with a smile.  
  
When Cameron left the get the smoothies Abby asked.  
  
"You know him?" she asked.  
  
"Yea, he was going out with my sister" Bradin replied.  
  
"Was?" Abby questioned.  
  
"I don't really know where they're at now. I think they might be on a break or something" Bradin replied.  
  
"Oh, that sucks" Abby said.  
  
"Here you go" Cameron said as he handed them their smoothies.  
  
"How much?" Bradin asked as he pulled out his wallet.  
  
"Forget about it, it's on the house, my treat" Cameron replied.  
  
"Thanks buddy" Bradin replied.  
  
Bradin and Abby headed down towards the beach and they walked along the water.  
  
"Do you surf?" Bradin asked.  
  
"No" Abby replied.  
  
"Have you ever tried it?" Bradin asked.  
  
"I've always wanted to, but I never really had anyone to teach me" Abby replied.  
  
"I can teach you" Bradin said.  
  
"You surf?" Abby questioned.  
  
"Yea, went I first moved here somepeople convinced me to try it and now I really love it" Bradin replied "I'm still learning though" he added.  
  
"It looks like a lot of fun" Abby said as they watched some of the surfer out on the water.  
  
"So it's a date?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Definately" Abby replied with a smile.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Aunt Ava this is my friend that I was telling you about" Bradin said as he and Abby walked into the house.  
  
"Hi, I'm Abby" Abby said.  
  
"It's nice to meet you" Ava replied.  
  
"And this is Johnny and Susannah, my aunts friends" Bradin continued.  
  
"Hi"  
  
"And this is my sister Nikki and my brother Derrick" Bradin finished.  
  
"Hi" Abby said, giving a little wave.  
  
"Jay should be home any minute and then we can have dinner. You guys can go and wash up" Ava said.  
  
"Is that his girlfriend?" Johnny asked once they had left the room.  
  
"He said that it wasn't" Ava replied.  
  
"Come on, Bradin could never resist a girl that pretty" Susannah said.  
  
"I'm just repeating what he said" Ava replied.  
  
"Are we having dinner know?" Jay asked as he walked in.  
  
"Yea, the kids are just washing up" Ava replied.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!...................next chapter soon!  
  
Summerlander 


	5. Chapter 5

I think it's about time that I have a chapter about Nikki and Cameron. So here goes.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Cameron's hands felt so smooth as they ran all over her back. Nikki sighed into his mouth and let her tougne explore even deeper.  
  
"What on earth is going on in here?" a voice said and Nikki and cameron were take out of their little 'moment' as someone opened the door. The voice belonged to their teacher.  
  
"When I said you could go to the bathroom I didn't mean you could go and make out in the janitors closest. Nikki Westerly I am very disapointed, I thought you were more responsible" Mrs Whitman scolded.  
  
"Uh....I......we" Nikki's mouth just opened and closed.  
  
"It's my fault. It was my idea" Cameron said.  
  
"I don't care who's fault it is. You're both in big trouble. To the principals office" Mrs Whitman demanded.  
  
Nikki and Cameron climbed out of the closet and smoothed out their clothes as they followed Mrs Whitman to the principals office.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"I'm sorry" Nikki said to Susannah. Ava had been busy, so it was Susannah who had gone to pick Nikki up from school. They had just spent the last hour in the principals office talking about what had happen with Nikki and Cameron.  
  
"Don't expect to see daylight for a very long time" Susannah replied.  
  
"You aren't going to tell aunt Ava are you?" Nikki asked.  
  
"She's your legal guardian, she has a right to know what you're doing" Susannah replied.  
  
"Please don't tell her. I'll do whatever you want. You can ground me and she doesn't have to know. I'll just pretend I don't want to go out" Nikki suggested.  
  
"You don't think she'll notice" Susannah replied.  
  
"I just......I just don't want to disapoint her" Nikki said.  
  
"Maybe you should have thought about that before you climbed into that closet" Susannah said.  
  
"That's the thing. I wasn't thinking. I guess you could say I was blinded by love" Nikki replied.  
  
"You really think you love him?" Susannah asked.  
  
Nikki paused for a minute and then nodded.  
  
"I guess I can keep it a secret" Susannah said.  
  
"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you" Nikki cried as she launched herself onto Susannah.  
  
"I'm driving here" Susannah replied.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just really thankful" Nikki said.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"What do you think you're doing hanging out with my girlfriend?" Mike questioned.  
  
"Nothing........we're just friends" Bradin replied.  
  
"Is there something going on here gentlemen?" a teacher asked as they were walking by.  
  
"No" Mike said.  
  
"You better watch your back. You won't be as lucky next time" Mike said as he pushed past Bradin and continued down the hall.  
  
Bradin shook it off. Mike didn't scare him. Then as he was walking to his next class he saw Mike grabbing Abby by the arm.  
  
"Are you having sex with him?" Mike asked, shaking her hard.  
  
"No, Mike I swear" Abby said tears running down her face.  
  
"If you're lying............I'll make you regret it" Mike spat and then he left.  
  
Abby slid down the wall and crumpled on the floor. Bradin rushed over to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine" Abby replied.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bradin asked.  
  
Abby nodded.  
  
"He does love me" Abby sobbed "He just has a wierd way of showing it" she said.  
  
Bradin didn't know what to say. Abby had obviously fallen in love with Mike and was blinded of the fact that she was in an abusive relationship.  
  
"Do you wanna get out of here?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yes" Abby replied.  
  
Bradin took Abby's hand and pulled her up off the floor.  
  
"Where do you wanna go?" Bradin asked as they exited the school and headed for the parking lot.  
  
"There's this place that I like to go when I need to think" Abby said.  
  
"Then let's go there" Bradin suggested.  
  
"Okay" Abby replied.  
  
They drove for a few minutes and then Abby pulled over on the side of the road.  
  
"It's just down this trail" Abby said.  
  
"Lead the way" Bradin replied.  
  
The trail was obviously not travelled by many people. They had to duck under many branches.  
  
"This is it" Abby said as they walked out into a clearing that looked out over the water.  
  
"It's beautiful" Bradin replied and it really was beautiful.  
  
They sat down leaning against a rock. Bradin wrapped his arm around Abby's shoulders and she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"I've never brought anyone here before" Abby said.  
  
"I'm honored" Bradin mocked.  
  
"Shut up, I'm serious" Abby replied slapping his chest playfully.  
  
"I feel like I've gone crazy. I just met you and already I feel like I can share everything with you" Abby said.  
  
"I feel the same way" Bradin replied.  
  
"Let's play truth then" Abby suggested.  
  
"Okay" Bradin replied.  
  
"Truth, why did you leave Kansas?" Abby asked.  
  
"You just had to start with that one" Bradin sighed. When Abby didn't say anything Bradin continued "My parents were killed trying to protect our town from a flood" he said.  
  
"I'm so sorry, i had no clue" Abby said.  
  
"It's okay" Bradin replied.  
  
"Do you miss them?" Abby asked.  
  
"Yea, at first I missed them so much that I didn't think I would survive, but slowly things got better. My aunt is really great and she helped a lot" Bradin replied.  
  
"Is it my turn?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yea" Abby replied.  
  
"Truth, what are your parents like?" Bradin asked.  
  
"They're never really around. I see them maybe once every two or three weeks" Abby replied.  
  
"That must be hard" Bradin said.  
  
"I've gotten used to it. My house keeper Maria is like a mom, even though she doesn't speak english, she cares" Abby replied.  
  
"Okay, my turn again. Truth, Are you a virgin?" Abby asked.  
  
Bradin sighed "No" he said.  
  
"Who was she?" Abby asked.  
  
"Isn't my turn again" Bradin questioned.  
  
"Just answer the question" Abby replied.  
  
"Her name was Sara and she's gone now so what does it matter" Bradin said.  
  
" Past relationship make the person who they are and right now I''m trying to figure out who you are, so it matters" Abby replied.  
  
"What else do you want to know about it?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Were you in love with her?" Abby asked.  
  
"I cared a lot about her, but I don't think it was love" Bradin replied.  
  
"Where is she now?" Abby asked.  
  
"Her parents send her to a boarding school far away from here" Bradin replied.  
  
"If she was still here do you think you guys would still be together?" Abby asked.  
  
"You're just full of questions aren't you" Bradin laughed.  
  
"Hey, you agreed to play the game so you have to answer all the questions" Abby said.  
  
"No I don't think I would still be with her. She was way too wild for me" Bradin said.  
  
"Now is it my turn or do you have more questions about my sex life?" Bradin asked.  
  
"For now it's your turn, but I might just come up with more later" Abby laughed.  
  
"Truth, thong or full bums?" Bradin asked.  
  
Abby cied in laughter.  
  
"Now that's an unfair question" she said.  
  
"Come on now, I believe that the underwear make the person" Bradin replied with a smirk.  
  
"Thongs" Abby said, blushing.  
  
"My turn. Truth, boxers or briefs?" Abby asked.  
  
"Boxers" Bradin whispered in her ear. It sent a chill down Abby's spine.  
  
"Truth" Bradin said quietly and then paused.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" he asked.  
  
Abby replied by leaning in and pressing her lips against Bradin's. Their kiss started out slow and Abby opened her mouth to let Bradin's tounge wander.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Do you think Mike should find out about Abby and Bradin kissing?  
  
Summerlander 


	6. Chapter 6

"Bradin can I talk to you?" Johnny asked after they had all finished dinner.  
  
"Sure" Bradin replied as he followed Johnny out onto the back porch.  
  
"What is it?" Bradin asked once they were alone.  
  
"Your school phoned today" Johnny said.  
  
Bradin sighed. He knew where this was going.  
  
"They said that you didn't show up to any of your classes" Johnny continued.  
  
"I can explain" Bradin said.  
  
"Good, cause I'm dying to here it" Johnny replied.  
  
"Abby was having a hard time with her boyfriend and she just needed to get out of there" Bradin said.  
  
"That still doesn't give you the right to skip school" Johnny replied.  
  
"It won't happen again" Bradin said.  
  
"It better not" Johnny replied.  
  
"Aunt Ava doesn't know does she?" Bradin asked.  
  
"No, you're lucky it was me who answered the phone" Johnny replied.  
  
"You're not going to tell her are you?" Bradin questioned.  
  
"No" Johnny replied "But if it happens again..." he threatened.  
  
"It won't, I promise" Bradin said.  
  
"I'm going to hold you to that" Johnny replied.  
  
Bradin nodded and they went back into the house.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Bradin! Phone!" Nikki yelled up the stairs.  
  
Bradin jogged down the stairs and grabbed the phone from his sister.  
  
"Don't be long. I'm waiting for a call" Nikki said.  
  
"Hello?" Bradin said into the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's me" Abby replied.  
  
"What's up?" Bradin asked.  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out" Abby questioned.  
  
"Sure" Bradin replied.  
  
"My house?" Abby suggested.  
  
"I'll be there in ten" Bradin replied.  
  
"Okay, see you then" Abby said.  
  
"Bye"  
  
They hung up the phone.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"I have some movies" Abby said as she showed Bradin into the living room.  
  
"Okay" Bradin replied as he plopped himself down on the couch.  
  
"So there's 'The Grudge' which is supposed to be really scary and then there's..." Abby paused. She was obviously deep in thought.  
  
"Can we just talk instead?" she asked.  
  
"Whatever you want to do" Bradin replied.  
  
"I'm really confused right now" Abby sighed as she sat down on the couch beside Bradin.  
  
"Anything I can do to help?" Bradin asked.  
  
"You could help me figure out what my heart wants" Abby replied.  
  
"And how do I do that?" Bradin asked.  
  
Abby didn't say anything, she just leaned in and kissed him.  
  
They kissed for the longest time before Bradin's hands started to wander. They danced around the hem of Abby's shirt. Abby's fingers were weaved into Bradin's hair and she lightly massaged his head.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Last night was fun" Abby whispered to Bradin as she passed him in the hallway the next day at school.  
  
Bradin smiled as he watched her retreating form. What he wouldn't give to be able to kiss her in public, but he knew that he couldn't.  
  
He watched as Mike walked up to Abby and wrapped his arm around her waist. He gave her a quick kiss.  
  
Bradin felt like his blood was boiling. He wanted to kill Mike.  
  
Bradin was abruptly pulled out of his murder plans when Kevin and Matt walked up to him.  
  
"There's a party at Amie's house tonight. Are you in?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Yea....sure" Bradin replied.  
  
"Great" Matt said as he slapped Bradin playfully on the back.  
  
"And don't forget about practice after school today" Kevin said as he and Matt left to go to class.  
  
"I won't" Bradin replied as he too went to class.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"I'm having some friends over tonight, you wanna come?" Amber asked.  
  
"Sure" Nikki replied. She didn't know when it had happen, but somehow she was friends with Amber now.  
  
"Great! Come over around 8" Amber said.  
  
"Okay" Nikki replied.  
  
"Oh....and bring your bathing suit. I have a pool" Amber added.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight then" Nikki said as she and Amber headed to their classes.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
I don't think people are really reading this story, so if you are let me know. Or else I'm not going to continue.  
  
Next chapter we have more Abby and Bradin romance. Find out what happens at Ambers house: HINT: they play truth or dare.  
  
Summerlander 


	7. Chapter 7

Nikki looked herself over in the mirror. She was wearing a cute little black skirt and a pink tank top. Amber's party was perfect timing, because this was the first night that she wasn't grounded anymore. Luckily Ava was still clueless about what had happen in the janitors closet. And that was the way Nikki wanted to leave it.  
  
"I'm going out" Nikki called as she headed for the back door.  
  
"Wait a minute" Ava said coming out from the kitchen "Where are you going?" she asked.  
  
"Over to Amber's" Nikki replied.  
  
"Okay, but I want you home by 10" Ava said.  
  
"Okay" Nikki replied and then she left.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Hey Brae" Matt said.  
  
"Hey" Bradin replied.  
  
"Beer?" Matt offered.  
  
"Thanks" Bradin replied, taking the beer from him.  
  
"Amie's looking for you" Kevin said as he walked up to Bradin and Matt.  
  
"Okay" Bradin replied. He really didn't want to hang out with Amie, but he knew he couldn't be with Abby with all of these people around.  
  
"Hello sexy man" Amie said sloppily as she grabbed Bradin's ass. What Amie was wearing really wasn't leaving anything to the imagination.  
  
"Hi Amie" Bradin sighed.  
  
Amie wrapped her arms around Bradin's neck and leaned in to kiss him. Bradin kissed her quickly and then pulled away.  
  
"It looks like you need a refill" Bradin said. The more Amie had to drink the sooner she would pass out and the sooner Bradin could go and check on Abby. Even though he knew he couldn't actually talk to her. He just wanted to see her. Make sure that Mike wasn't trying anything.  
  
Amie nodded.  
  
"I'll get it for you" Bradin said.  
  
"I'll come with you" Amie replied.  
  
"No, you should wait here. I'll be right back" Bradin said.  
  
"Okay" Amie replied.  
  
Bradin made his way to the kitchen and refilled Amie's cup.  
  
"Thanks" Amie said when Bradin came back.  
  
"No problem" Bradin replied.  
  
"Let's go upstairs" Amie said as she took Bradin's hand and lead him upstairs into one of the bedrooms.  
  
Amie closed the door behind them.  
  
"You know you looked really hott at practice today" Amie said as she pushed Bradin down so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed.  
  
"You don't have to do this. You can tell all your friends that you did, if that makes you feel better. I just don't want this" Bradin replied.  
  
"I know I don't have to, but I want to. Most guys would want this" Amie said.  
  
"I'm not like most guys" Bradin replied.  
  
"Just shut up and enjoy it" Amie said as she climbed onto his lap and started kissing him. Pushing her tougne deep into his mouth.  
  
Amie pulled away with a smirk on her face. She climbed off his lap and got down on her knees in front of him.  
  
"Amie..." Bradin started, but Amie cut him off.  
  
"Just let me do it" Amie said.  
  
Amie unbuttoned Bradin pants and pulled them down around his ancles.  
  
"Your brain might not want it, but other parts of your body do. You're making a tent in your boxers" Amie said.  
  
Bradin opened his mouth to say something, but Amie put her finger up to his lips.  
  
Bradin watched as Amie pulled his boxers off. Amie smirked at him before grabbing the base of his penis and guiding it into her mouth.  
  
..............NC-17..........................NC-17...............................NC-17........... .................NC-17......................................NC-17..................................NC-17 ...........................NC-17.................................NC-17.  
..............NC-17.........................NC-17..............................NC-17.............................NC-17........  
  
"Oh my god!?" Abby cried when she opened the bedroom door and saw what Amie and Bradin were doing.  
  
Bradin didn't get the chance to say anything before Abby ran away.  
  
"Geez what's her problem" Amie said "Doesn't she know how to knock?" she questioned.  
  
"Yea" Bradin sighed.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Hey Nik" Amber said as she opened the door to let Nikki in.  
  
"Hi" Nikki replied.  
  
"Everyone's in the living room" Amber said.  
  
"Okay" Nikki replied as she followed Amber into the living room.  
  
Nikki was a little surprised to see that everyone there was drinking alcohol. But she wasn't about to say anything.  
  
"Do you want a beer?" Amber asked.  
  
Everyone was looking at her. Nikki hesitated.  
  
"Sure" she said finally.  
  
Amber brought her a beer and they sat down on the couch with everyone else.  
  
"You're just in time" one of Amber's friends said "We were just about to start playing truth or dare"  
  
Nikki smile weakly. What kind of party had she come to?  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I don't remember what Amber's other friends names were. So if you know please tell me, if not I'm just going to have to make them up.  
  
Summerlander 


	8. Chapter 8

Previously:  
  
"You're just in time" Carrie said "We were just about to start playing truth or dare"  
  
Nikki smiled weakly. What kind party had she come to?  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
There were eight people in total. Nikki, Cameron, Amber, Patrick, Carrie, Megan, John and Bryson.  
  
"The rules are that you have to do the dare or answer the question and for this game it doesn't matter if you have a boyfriend. You can kiss anyone" Amber said.  
  
Nikki looked over at Cameron. She didn't want to kiss other boys and she certainly didn't want Cameron kissing other girls.  
  
"So who wants to go first?" Megan questioned.  
  
"I think the new girl should go first" Carrie suggested.  
  
"Okay" Nikki said.  
  
"Truth or Dare?" Carrie asked.  
  
"Dare" Nikki replied.  
  
"I dare you to...flash evryone" Carrie said.  
  
Nikki looked at Cameron again and then quickly looked away.  
  
She grabbed the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up then she quickly pulled in back down.  
  
Carrie smiled at her "Nice rack! Cam's a luckly man" she said.  
  
Nikki blushed.  
  
"I'll go now" Amber said.  
  
"Okay truth or dare?" Megan asked.  
  
"Dare" Amber replied.  
  
"I dare you to make out with Patrick" Megan said.  
  
Amber went over and sat beside Patrick. She leaned over and started to kiss him. This went on for the next few minutes.  
  
"Okay, Cam truth or dare" Carrie asked.  
  
"I guess...Dare" Cameron replied.  
  
"I dare you to feel Nikki up...under her shirt" Carrie said.  
  
Cameron looked over at Nikki, as though he was asking for permission.  
  
"You don't have a choice" Megan stated.  
  
"I know" Cameron replied "Can we go into the other room?" he asked.  
  
"No, because then we don't know if you actually did it" Carrie replied.  
  
"Fine" Cameron said as he went over to Nikki.  
  
He slipped his hand up under her shirt, left it there for a minute and the pulled it out again.  
  
"See it wasn't that bad" Carrie said.  
  
Cameron smiled weakly. The last thing he wanted was for Nikki to be uncomfterble.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your drink?" Amber asked as she sat down beside Nikki again.  
  
"No" Nikki replied as she glanced down at the untouched beer in her hands.  
  
"Then why aren't you drinking it?" Amber asked.  
  
"I am" Nikki replied as she brought the bottle up to her lips. The alcohol tasted bitter, but she kept her face straight.  
  
Nikki felt as though they were all secretly watching her so she kept drinking. She was surprised when everything started to seem funny.  
  
"I dare all of the girls to run outside naked" Patrick said.  
  
By then all the girls were drunk and so they agreed to do it.  
  
Nikki giggled as she and the other girls went outside and quickly stripped down. They ran down the street buck naked and then went back to the house and put their close back on.  
  
"Oh shit" Nikki cursed.  
  
"What" Amber asked.  
  
"It's almost 10. I have to get home" Nikki replied.  
  
"No you don't" Amber said.  
  
"Yes I do" Nikki replied.  
  
"No, I have a plan......" Amber shared her plan with Nikki.  
  
A few minutes later her plan was put in motion.  
  
"Hello?" Ava answered the phone.  
  
"Hi Mrs Gregory. Can I talk to Nikki?" Amber asked and then quickly passed the phone to Nikki.  
  
"Umm...." Ava started.  
  
"I've got it" Nikki said.  
  
"Oh I didn't know you were home Nik" Ava said.  
  
"Yea I got home a while ago and I was tired so I went straight to my room" Nikki said.  
  
"Oh okay, well I'll let you talk to Amber now" Ava said and then hung up the phone.  
  
Nikki hung up.  
  
"Did she buy it?" Amber asked.  
  
"Yup" Nikki replied "You're a mastermind" she said.  
  
"Why thank you" Amber replied.  
  
"Okay it's time for a new game" Carrie said.  
  
"How 'bout 7 minutes of heaven" Amber suggested.  
  
"Yea, we have the perfect amount. Four girls and four guys" Megan said.  
  
"Okay how 'bout Nikki and Cam go together, Amber and Patrick, Megan and John and then Bryson and myself" Carrie said.  
  
"Sounds good to me. Everybody pair up" Amber said.  
  
Everyone went into different corners of the room. Amber went over to the light switch and turned the lights off.  
  
"We don't have to do this" Cameron said quietly to Nikki "The lights are off, no one would know if we didn't"  
  
"I want to. It's not like we haven't before" Nikki replied.  
  
"Yea, but you weren't drunk before and I don't want you to do anything you'll regret" Cameron said.  
  
"Just shut up and kiss me" Nikki replied as she pulled Cameron down onto the floor with her.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
No one reviewed to tell me what Amber's friends names were. So don't complain if they're wrong!  
  
Summerlander 


	9. Chapter 9

Bradin had been trying to get ahold of Abby for the whole week end, but she was avoiding him. It wasn't until Sunday night when he finally saw her sitting alone on the beach. He went and sat down beside her.  
  
"Can we talk?" Bradin asked.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you" Abby replied.  
  
"Maybe not, but I have something to say to you" Bradin said.  
  
When Abby didn't say anything Bradin took that as a sign that she would listen if he talked.  
  
"What happen with Amie..." Bradin started, but was cut off by Abby.  
  
"Is none of my buisness" Abby said.  
  
"It's not what it looked like" Bradin said.  
  
"It looked like she was giving you head" Abby replied.  
  
"I..." Bradin started, but once again Abby cut him off.  
  
"Whatever Bradin, I really don't care. I just thought that you were different. I know that every player is given a cheerleader, but I didn't think you would actually use her" Abby said.  
  
"I didn't want to" Bradin replied.  
  
"Right...I believe that. Bradin it doesn't matter. You're a guy and I guess I just forgot that when it comes to intimacy guys really don't care who they use...or hurt" Abby said as she stood up and started walking away.  
  
"That's not what happen. Come on Abby, you have to believe me" Bradin called after her.  
  
"Leave me alone" Abby called over her shoulder.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Dude what's wrong?" Kevin asked the next day at lunch.  
  
"Nothing" Bradin replied.  
  
"There's got to be something. Cause I hate to say it, but you're a major bummer to be around lately" Matt said.  
  
"I know what will cheer you up" Kevin said when Bradin didn't replied "There's this party on the beach tonight. We can get you totally wasted and then you'll forget your problems" he said.  
  
"What do you?" Kevin asked as he nudged him.  
  
"Sure" Bradin replied.  
  
"Great!" Matt said "We'll see you there"  
  
Bradin went to the rest of his classes, but he wasn't paying attention at all.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Bradin had forgotten how easy it was to drink away all of your troubles. Everything seemed great right now.  
  
"Hey!" Kevin said as he stumbled over to where Bradin was sitting in the sand.  
  
"Hey" Bradin replied.  
  
"This is awesome isn't it" Kevin said.  
  
Bradin nodded.  
  
"Hello lover" Carly said as she crawled into Kevin's lap. Carly was Kevin's cheerleader.  
  
"Aren't you looking sexy tonight" Kevin said.  
  
"I'll catch you later" Bradin said as he stood up. He wasn't going to watch Kevin and Carly make out.  
  
It took him a minute to get his balance, but soon enough he had mastered the whole one foot in front of the other thing.  
  
"Get away from me!" Bradin heard Abby yell.  
  
Then he saw her run down the beach with Mike stumbling after her. Mike caught up to her and grabbed her arms, whipping her around to face him.  
  
Bradin tried to walk faster and go help Abby, but he tripped over a rock and fell. It was there that Bradin passed out, unable to help Abby.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
The next morning Bradin woke up with the sun blazing in his eyes. He looked down at his watch. Crap it was 9. Aunt Ava would be furious.  
  
Then he remembered what had been happenning when he passed out and he forgot about his aunt. He stood up and looked around for Abby. Where was she?  
  
When he couldn't find her he went to her house. He knocked on the door and it made his head pound. The down side to drowning your problems. You have a major hang over the next morning.  
  
Abby came to the door a few minutes later. Bradin looked her over. She had bruises on her arms and legs. Her skirt was ripped and there was a large bruise on her inner thigh.  
  
"Are you okay?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Do I look okay?" Abby replied as she started to cry.  
  
"Just leave me alone" she said as she tried to close the door, but Bradin stopped her.  
  
"What happened? Did Mike hurt you?" Bradin asked.  
  
When Abby's body started shaking with sobs Bradin tried to give her a hug, but she pulled away.  
  
"Can I come in? We can talk about this" Bradin suggested.  
  
Abby didn't give him an answer, she just walked away towards the living room. Bradin closed the door and then followed her.  
  
Abby was sitting on the couch waiting for him. Bradin sat down beside her and put his hand on her arm. Abby flinched away from his touch.  
  
"What happenned?" Bradin asked.  
  
Abby didn't reply, she just examined her hands carefully.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you what I think happenned?" Bradin suggested.  
  
Again Abby didn't say anything.  
  
"I think that Mike got really drunk at the party last night" Bradin started.  
  
Abby nodded, her eyes still down cast.  
  
"And I think he decided that he should be able to have sex with girlfriend, not only other girls" Bradin continued.  
  
Abby had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Now the only question is...did he rape you or did he pass out before he could?" Bradin asked.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"He didn't pass out" Abby said quietly.  
  
"He raped you?" Bradin questioned.  
  
Abby nodded slowly.  
  
"I'll kill him!" Bradin cried as he jumped up off the couch.  
  
"Just leave it be" Abby said.  
  
"No...no I can't" Bradin replied.  
  
"Bradin listen to me. Beating up Mike won't help me at all. What I need right now is a firned that I can trust" Abby said.  
  
Bradin calmed down a bit and sat down beside Abby again.  
  
"Are you going to be that friend?" Abby asked.  
  
"Do you believe that I wasn't using Amie?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Yes, I know that you wouldn't do something like that" Abby replied.  
  
Bradin tried again to give Abby a hug, but yet again she pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just not ready to be touched by anyone" Abby said.  
  
"Don't be sorry" Bradin replied.  
  
"Thank-you" Abby said.  
  
"For what?" Bradin asked.  
  
"Being a friend" Abby replied.  
  
"No problem" Bradin replied.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
How long do you think I should wait until Abby lets Bradin touch her again?  
  
And what holiday could I use, because for the sake of the plot I want them to have like a week off school.  
  
Summerlander 


	10. Chapter 10

After a very long time of crying Abby finally fell asleep. Bradin picked her up and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

There was a stray piece of hair and Bradin carefully tucked it behind her ear. She nuzzled his hand softly.

Bradin settled himself beside her bed. She had asked him not to leave her alone. And he had promised to stay with her as long as she wanted him. That was one promise that he was going to keep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nikki tried to be as quiet as she could as she headed for the back door. Then she hit that damn squeaky floor board. She would have to remember to avoid it next time.

"Where do you think you're going wearing that?" Ava asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

Ava looked Nikki up and down. She didn't know what surprised her more, the heavy make up, the tight mini skirt or the dangerously low dippping shirt.

"What this?" Nikki replied.

"Yes that" Ava said.

"Well you see, the skirt is actually a a skort" Nikki said as she flipped up her skirt to show the shorts.

Ava didn't look impressed, but Nikki continued anyways.

"And this shirt...well this shirt is no worse that a bathing suit" Nikki said.

"Go upstairs and change" Ava instructed.

Nikki moaned as she turned and stomped back up the stairs.

"That's much better" Ava said when Nikki came back down a few minutes later.

"Happy to oblige" Nikki smiled and then she headed out the door.

Little did Ava know that Nikki had just put something on top of her other clothes and she was planning to change right back, as soon as she was out of sight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's about time you showed up" Amber said.

"Sorry, I had a run in with my aunt" Nikki replied.

"Did she tell you to change?" Amber asked.

"Yea" Nikki replied. How did Amber know?

"But you just changed back once you left" Amber said.

"How did you..." Nikki started, but Amber cut her off.

"My parentals used to be the same way, but they're used to it now. I left the house in this.." Amber said as she did a little twirl. She was wearing a skirt shorter than Nikki's and a tight white t-shirt that showed her black bra underneath.

"...And they didn't even try to stop me" Amber finished.

"I don't think my aunt will ever be that cool" Nikki said.

"Just give her time" Amber replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All of the schools had a stat holiday for a week and Bradin spent the whole time with Abby. She was getting better, but she would still flinch away when Bradin tried to hug her or touch her in anyway.

"I brought candy and movies" Bradin called into Abby's house when he walked in the front door.

"I'll be down in a minute" Abby called from upstairs.

"I'll wait in the living room" Bradin said as he headed for the couch.

"You are my favorite person in the whole world" Abby said as she plopped herself down on the couch beside Bradin and grabbed the bag of candies that Bradin had brought.

"Glad to know I'm appreciated" Bradin replied.

Abby smiled. She looked happy for the first time in a week.

"So I also brought some movies" Bradin said.

"Surprise me with one" Abby replied.

"Okay" Bradin said as he got up and went to the tv. He popped in a movie and sat back down on the couch.

000

Starting from the previews until the end of the movie Abby slowly moved closer and closer to Bradin. By the time the credits were rolling up the screen Abby was nuzzled into Bradin's side.

"Are you a virgin?" Abby asked out of the blue.

"Ummm........I..." Bradin started.

"Just tell me the truth" Abby said.

"No" Bradin replied.

"Who was she?" Abby asked.

"Her name was Sara and I spent most of the summer with her" Bradin replied.

"Where is she now?" Abby asked.

"Her parents sent her away to this strick boarding school" Bradin replied.

"Was it special?" Abby asked.

"I guess....I was sort of fast" Bradin replied.

"That's okay buddy. I'm sure you'll hold on longer next time" Abby laughed as she patted him on the belly.

Bradin rolled his eyes "That's not what I meant" he sighed.

"I know, but I just couldn't resist" Abby laughed so hard that her eyes were watering.

"As long as you get a good laugh at my expense" Bradin said sarcasticly.

Abby kept laughing.

"It's nice to see you happy" Bradin said.

"It's nice to be happy" Abby replied.

"We have school tommorrow. Are you gonna go?" Bradin questioned.

"Yes, I'm not going to let Mike rule my life. Believe me when I say that he's not even on my rador anymore" Abby replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I don't know how much longer I should continue this story. If you have any suggestions please let me know!

Summerlander


	11. Chapter 11

Bradin was aloud to borrow Ava's car to drive to school, so he offered to give Abby a ride. They pulled into the parking lot and Bradin climbed out, but Abby didn't move. 

"I don't think this is such a good idea anymore" Abby said.

"What happened to not letting Mike control your life?" Bradin questioned.

"I know, it's just...." Abby started to say, but then she stopped.

"You're scared" Bradin finished for her.

Abby nodded.

"It's okay to be scared, but I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you" Bradin said.

"You know what the wierd thing is" Abby said.

"What?" Bradin questioned.

"I trust you" Abby smiled.

"Then come on" Bradin said as he took her hand and lead her into the school.

"What class do you have first?" Bradin asked.

"English" Abby replied "You?" she questioned.

"Math" Bradin replied "How about I meet you at your locker at lunch" he suggested.

"Okay" Abby replied.

"I'll see you later then" Bradin said.

"Definately" Abby replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you think you're doing with my girlfriend?!" Mike scoffed as he grabbed Bradin's arm in the hallway.

"She's not your girlfriend" Bradin replied.

"She's still mine" Mike said.

"She was never yours" Bradin spat.

"I'll save you the trouble of dating her. She doesn't put out" Mike said.

"Shut your mouth" Bradin cried.

"You think she's going to sleep with you?" Mike questioned.

"Like you forced..." Bradin started to say, but he didn't get the chance to finish because Mike punched him in the face.

Bradin touched the blood on his lip and glared at Mike. Then he fought back.

Bradin and Mike were wrestling around on the ground when Abby walked out of her class. She pushed through the crowd of people that were watching the fight.

"Stop it!" Abby screamed.

Finally they stopped fighting and Mike left with a gang of his friends. Bradin was left leaning against the wall, his face was all bloody.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked.

"Yea, I'm fine" Bradin replied.

"You don't look fine" Abby scoffed as she touched once of the cuts on his forehead.

"We should get out of here before the principal comes" Bradin said as he took Abby's hand.

They drove to Abby's house and Abby helped Bradin to clean himself up.

"What were you thinking?" Abby asked as she held an ice pack to the side of his head.

"He started it" Bradin replied.

"I don't doubt he did, but you should have just walked away" Abby said.

"You and I both know that I couldn't just walk away" Bradin replied.

"I just don't want you to get hurt" Abby sighed.

"I know" Bradin replied.

Bradin winced when Abby touched his swollen fist.

"Look what you've done to yourself" Abby sighed and shook her head.

She brought Bradin's fist up to her lips and blew on it.

"That feels nice" Bradin said.

Abby smiled at him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bradin what did you do to yourself?" Jay asked.

Bradin was trying to sneak in the back door, go straight to his room and hopefully the swelling would go down a bit before he saw anyone in the morning, but Jay was just coming out of his room and they ran straight into eachother.

"Nothing" Bradin replied, as he turned away and tried to hide his face.

"You get into a fight?" Jay asked as he grabbed Bradin's chin and turned his face towards him.

"It's nothing" Bradin replied.

"You look pretty beat up" Jay said.

"I'll be fine" Bradin replied.

"Let me guess, this is nothing. I should see the other guy" Jay laughed.

"Yea" Bradin smiled for the first time.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?" Jay asked.

"It's..." Bradin started, but then trailed off.

"Over a girl" Jay finished for him.

"Isn't it always?" Bradin replied.

"You know it" Jay replied.

"How am I going to hide this from aunt Ava?" Bradin questioned.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, it may sound sissy, but just put some cucomber over your eyes and it'll take to swelling right down" Jay replied.

"Thanks" Bradin said.

"No problem" Jay replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How long do you think Mike should torment Bradin for before he gives up?

Summerlander


	12. Chapter 12

"Aunt Ava is it okay if Abby stays for dinner?" Bradin asked as he and Abby walked in the back door.

"Yea, as long as it's okay with her parents" Ava replied.

"My parents are away on a buisness trip.....or a vacation. It's kind of hard to keep track" Abby said.

"Okay then" Ava replied.

"We'll be up in my room" Bradin said as he and Abby started up the stairs.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready. It should be about 10 minutes" Ava said.

"Are you sure you should be letting them be alone in Bradin's room?" Susannah questioned once Bradin and Abby were gone.

"They're just friends" Ava replied.

"Says who?" Susannah asked.

"Bradin" Ava sighed "But I trust him.....should I not be trusting him?" she questioned.

"Trusting who?" Johnny asked as he walked into the room.

"Bradin and Abby just went into Bradin's room" Susannah said.

"I wouldn't trust him" Johnny replied "I love the kid to dead, but he has only one thing on his mind" he added.

"But they're just friends" Ava said.

"That doesn't matter" Johnny replied.

"Bradin!" Ava called up the stairs.

"I thought dinner wasn't going to be ready for 10 minutes?" Bradin questioned as he popped his head around the corner at the top of the stairs.

"I need some help getting it ready" Ava replied.

"Okay, I'll just get Abby" Bradin said.

"See" Ava said once Bradin was gone "He replied to fast for them to have been doing anything" she said.

"You'd be surprised" Johnny replied.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Home by 11" Ava called after Nikki as Nikki ran down onto the beach.

"I know" Nikki called back.

As she walked along the beach towards where Amber had said the party was going to be she pulled the elastic out of her hair and let it fall loose. She used the elastic to tie her shirt at the back and make it tight and stomach revealing.

Nikki spotted a fire up ahead and she could hear voices, so she knew she was going the right way.

"Hey Nik!" Amber slurred, lifting her beer in Nikki's direction.

"You obviously started without me" Nikki laughed.

"You'll just have to catch up" Carrie said as she handed Nikki a beer.

Nikki took a sip of the beer. She was starting to get used to the taste.

A few beers later everything was funny. Even when she puked behind a nearby rock, it was hilarious.

"Let's dance!" Amber exclaimed as she grabbed Nikki's hand and pulled her into and open space.

They started dancing and then Amber whispered in Nikki's ear.

"Cam's watching. Do you wanna turn him on?" Amber questioned.

Nikki nodded eagerly.

Amber moved closer and started dancing right against Nikki. It took a minute, but Nikki soon got into it also. Their hands roamed over eachother and their hips grinded. Amber watched Cameron as she kissed Nikki lightly on the cheek and then licked Nikki's neck.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you wanna go to the carnaval?" Bradin asked.

"I'd love to" Abby replied "I haven't been to a carnaval since I was like six" she said.

"Great. Let's go now" Bradin said.

"Lead the way" Abby replied.

Bradin took Abby's hand and lead her out to the car and they drove to the carnaval.

"Let's play this game" Abby said as she pulled Bradin over to one of the stands.

To win a prize you had to knock over a pyramid of bottles, using only three balls.

"Try number one" the owner said as he handed Bradin a ball. He threw the ball and completely missed the pyramid.

"It's okay, that was just a warm up throw" Abby smiled.

"Second try" the owner said as he handed Bradin the next ball.

This is time when Bradin threw the ball he hit the pyramid and knocked half of the bottles over.

"Yay!" Abby cheered.

"Third and last try" the owner said as he handed Bradin the last ball.

He threw the ball and it knocked over the rest of the bottles.

"Winner" the owner said, although he didn't sound very enthusiastic.

Abby smiled and threw her arms around Bradin's neck.

"What prize would you like?" the owner asked.

"You choose" Bradin said to Abby.

Abby pointed to a big fluffy teddy bear. The owner went over and pulled the bear down.

"Here you go" he said.

Abby took the teddy bear and hugged it.

"Thank-you" she said to Bradin "I'll keep it forever" she said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Do you think that something should happen to Nikki one night when she gets really drunk?

Summerlander 


	13. Chapter 13

Abby was finally coming out her shell at school. She was acting more like herself again. The only time she looked truely scared was when she saw Mike. Bradin was doing his best to make sure that she rarely saw Mike. He would quickly pull her away or pull her into a hug, so that her back was to Mike.

"Hungry?" Bradin questioned.

"You read my mind" Abby replied with a smile.

"I here it's pasta day in the cafeteria" Bradin said.

Abby laughed "That's not a good thing" she said.

"Oh" Bradin replied.

"Yea, the pasta in the cafeteria is like straw" Abby said.

"We could go to the little coffee shop a few blocks over" Bradin suggested.

"Sounds good" Abby replied.

They were walking down the hall towards to doors when Mike popped out of no where. Abby shrank right back into her shell. Her head was down and her arms were hugging her body.

Bradin grabbed Abby's hand and gave it a squeeze to try and comfort her. Abby looked over at Bradin and it was as though she was making a chioce to no longer be afraid of Mike.

Mike freaked out when he saw Bradin and Abby holding hands.

"What is this!?! You can't get your own girl, so you have to steal other guys girlfriends?" Mike screamed at him.

"Whatever Mike" Bradin said as he kept walking, trying to blow Mike off.

"And you're so much of a pussy that you won't ever fight me" Mike spat.

Bradin stopped walking and turned around to face Mike.

"Bradin don't" Abby said quietly as she pulled on Bradin's hand.

"I'm sorry" Bradin said to Abby as he dropped her hand and walked up to Mike.

"You really wanna fight me" Bradin scoffed. He was right up in Mike's face.

"Yea, I do" Mike replied as he gave Bradin's chest a heavy shove.

"Break it up!" a teacher yelled as he pushed his way up to Bradin and Mike.

Abby quickly grabbed Bradin's hand and they left, before Bradin got into any trouble.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm having a party at my house tonight" Amber said.

"My aunt told me to say in tonight" Nikki replied.

"And?" Amber questioned.

"I'll be there anyways" Nikki smiled.

"Windows were invented for a reason" Amber replied.

"So what time does the party start?" Nikki asked.

"Just come as soon as your aunt is asleep" Amber replied.

"Okay" Nikki said.

"I'm planning to have sex with Patrick tonight" Amber whispered in Nikki's ear.

"Oh my god. Amber that's a big deal" Nikki replied.

"I know" Amber smiled.

"So have you thought about when you're going to do it with Cam?" Amber asked.

"Actually I haven't thought about it at all" Nikki replied.

"Well, if you decided to just let me know. I have some condoms you could use, incase Cam forgets to bring one" Amber said.

"Th-thanks" Nikki studdered.

Making out extensively and actually having sex were two completely different things. She hadn't thought about having sex. Nikki started to think that she was over reacting. If Amber was having sex, she and Cam surely could also. Nothing bad would happen. It's not like she was going to get pregnant.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Goodnight Nik" Ava said from the doorway of Nikki's bedroom.

"Night" Nikki replied.

Nikki pulled the blankets even higher to make sure that her clothes weren't showing. Ava thought that she was in her pyjama's and if she saw that she was dressed in a rather slutty outfit she would definately suspect something.

Nikki waited until Ava had shut the door and she listened for her to go into her room. Then she slowed got out of bed and quietly went over to the window.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey" Bradin said as he walked up to his friends on the beach.

"Brae" Matt slurred.

"Apparently you didn't wait for me to start boozing it up" Bradin laughed.

"Sorry man" Matt replied.

"Where's Abby? I thought you two were like attached at the hip" Kevin asked.

"She wanted to stay in tonight" Bradin replied.

"Look who's here" Kevin pointed to Mike who was quickly approching them.

"Don't worry man. We've got your back" Matt slurred as he tripped over his own feet and fell into Bradin. Bradin caught him and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"I'm sure you do" Bradin replied with a laugh as Matt passed out.

"Westerly" Mike said "We're going to finish what we started at school" he said.

Mike didn't wait for Bradin to reply before he took the first swing. He connected hard with Bradin's nose. Bradin fell backwards and was surprised when he was caught by someone. He knew that Kevin was too out of it to catch him and Matt was still passed out.

Bradin truned to see who had caught him and was really surprised.

"Need some help?" Jay asked, his accent standing out.

Bradin and Jay turned to face Mike and his group of four friends.

"It's really coward like to attack one guy with 5 people" Jay spat.

"Yea?" Mike scoffed "And who the hell are you?" he asked.

"Name's Jay, but you'll know me better as the guy who's going to kick your ass" JAy replied.

And with that they started to fight.

Bradin and Jay both got some really good punches in. At one point Kevin tried to fight with them, but was quickly knocked out.

By the end it was hard to tell who had won. Everyone was pretty beat up.

"So, who were those guys?" Jay asked as he and Bradin walked back towards the house.

"Never mind" Bradin replied. He was nursing his swollen fist.

"Bradin come on. I like to think that we're mates. I just helped you fight. I have the right to know why I was fighting" Jay said.

"Fine, you know Abby" Bradin questioned.

"The girl that is always over at our house?" JAy questioned.

"Yea that's her" Bradin replied "That's her ex-boyfriend" he said.

"You stole his girl and now he's after you?" Jay questioned.

"Yea, but he did something..." Bradin started to say, but he trailed off.

"What did he do?" Jay asked.

"He cheating on Abby a lot and he..." Again Bradin couldn't finish his sentence.

"What?" Jay asked.

"He raped her, but you can't tell anyone. Abby doesn't want anyone to know" Bradin replied.

"I won't tell anyone. Is she okay?" Jay asked.

"Yea, she's getting better" Bradin replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wish me luck" Amber whispered to Nikki as she passed her.

"Good luck" Nikki whispered back as she watched AMber follow Patrick up the stairs.

Nikki stood in the corner for a few minutes. She finished the drink that she was holding. It was her fourth one and she was feeling really tipsy.

The house was almost completely dark and Nikki couldn't really see peoples faces. She wandered around for a minute looking for Cameron.

She found him sitting in a chair. Or it was who she thought was him.

"Wanna go upstairs?" she asked as she sat in his lap and brushed her hand across the crotch of his pants.

He nodded and Nikki took his hand, leading him upstairs and into one of the empty bedroom.

"I want to make love with you" Nikki said between kissed.

"..." the guy opened his mouth to say something, but Nikki sushed him.

"You don't need to say anything" she said.

And that was it. Nikki never even saw his face. They slowly undressed eachother and made love.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Do you think that Nikki should end up pregnant? How long should I wait before Cam finds out about everything?

Summerlander 


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Nikki had phoned Cameron and they hung out on the beach for a while, but Nikki quickly realised that Cameron knew absolutely nothing about them having sex. And after she thought about it, she realised that she had never actually said Cameron's name. The guy she had sex with wasn't Cameron.

Nikki ran home with Cameron following right behind her. She told him to go home and he listened. Everyday since Cameron had been coming over and everytime Nikki wouldn't talk to him.

"Nikki, sweetie, Cameron is here again. Are you sure you don't want to talk to him?" Ava asked.

"Tell him to go away" Nikki replied.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Ava asked.

"No" Nikki replied.

"Maybe you should get out of bed" Ava suggested.

"I don't want to" Nikki replied.

Ava left and a few minutes later Cameron came up into Nikki's room. He closed the door behind himself.

"Didn't my aunt tell you to go away?" Nikki spat.

"You can't avoid me forever" Cameron said.

"This has nothing to do with you" Nikki replied.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Cameron asked.

"I can't tell you" Nikki replied as she sat up in her bed.

Cameron went over and sat down on Nikki's bed beside her.

"You can tell me anything" Cameron said "Please tell me, maybe I can help" he said.

"I was ready to have sex with you" Nikki said.

"Is that what this is about. We don't have to do anything that you're not comfortable with" Cameron replied.

"I wanted to have sex with you" Nikki said.

"Then what happened?" Cam asked.

"It was dark at Ambers party" Nikki said.

"I know I was looking for you, but what does that have to do with anything?" Cam asked.

"I thought that he was you" Nikki said quietly as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Nikki what happened?" Cam asked. There was a note of panick in his voice.

"I had sex" Nikki said as her body started to shake with sobs.

Cameron wrapped his arm around Nikki to comfort her. He wanted to say something that would make her feel better, but he was in total shock and couldn't make any words come out of his mouth.

"I thought I was having sex with you" Nikki sobbed.

"It's okay" was all Cameron could manage to say.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Everyone had gotten used to Nikki not leaving her room. Cameron came over everyday and stayed with her in her room into his dad called and asked him to come home.

"I'm going out. I'll be home in a few hours" Ava said to Nikki and Cameron.

"Okay" Nikki replied.

"Cameron you'll take good care of her?" Ava asked.

"You needn't worry" Cam replied.

"You two be good" Ava said as she left.

"We will" Nikki replied.

"Cam, can I ask you something?" Nikki asked.

"Shoot" Cam replied.

"Why don't you ever touch me anymore?" Nikki asked.

"I just didn't think that you would want to be touched after what happened" Cam replied.

Nikki didn't reply she just leaned in and kissed him. Cameron was a little shocked at first, but he quickly recovered and kissed her back.

Nikki laid back on her bed, pulling Cameron on top of her. Nikki started taking Cameron's shirt off and he stopped her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cameron questioned.

"Yes" Nikki replied.

Nikki went back to unbuttoning Cameron's shirt and this time he let her. His shirt was discarded on the floor. Nikki lifted up her arms to make it easier for Cameron to take her shirt off and her shirt soon joined his on the floor.

Cameron ran his hand over top of her bra and then moved around to the back to undo the clasp. He slid the straps down her arms and off.

Nikki moved to Cameron's pants. She undid his belt and then the button and the zipper. Cameron helped her to completely remove his pants. He was left in his boxers.

Now it was Cameron's turn to undo Nikki's pants and take them off.

Cameron kissed along Nikki's colar bone and then down to her belly button and back up. Nikki played with the rim of his boxers and then pushed them off his waist.

"Last chance to stop" Cameron said as he started to pull her underwear down.

"I love you" Nikki said.

"I love you too" Cameron replied as they started to make love.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This chapter was only about Nikki and Cameron, as you may have noticed, but next chapter will have Bradin and Abby again.

Do you think that Sara ahould come back and cause trouble with Bradin and Abby?

Summerlander 


	15. Chapter 15

"I"m sorry that Mike is giving you such a hard time" Abby said to Bradin as they were sitting on the couch at her house.

"It's not your fault" Bradin replied.

"It is, but I like that you're trying to make me feel better by telling me it's not" Abby smiled.

"I guess I'm just going to have to try and make it up to you" Abby said.

"Oh yea...and how are you going to do that?" Bradin questioned with a smirk.

"I think I have an idea" Abby replied as she leaned in and started to kiss Bradin.

As usual Bradin didn't let his hands roam over onto Abby's body. He kept them to himself and pulled away before he could feel himself get into it.

"Why do I feel like you don't want to touch me?" Abby asked after Bradin pulled away.

"I don't want to move too fast. I don't want to do anything that'll make you uncomfortable" Bradin replied.

"It's nice to be with a guy that respects me like that, but I'm ready to go further with you. I'm not saying I want to have sex or something like that, but I do want you to touch me" Abby said.

"Okay, as long as you're sure" Bradin replied.

"I'm positive" Abby said.

Bradin took this as his cue to pull her closer and kiss her. He let his hands roam all over her back and under her shirt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nikki? Are you in here?" Cameron questioned as he pushed the bathroom door open.

Nikki was sitting on the floor, resting against the toilet.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked.

"I think I have the flu" Nikki moaned.

"Can I get you anything?" Cameron asked.

"No, just saty with me please" Nikki replied.

"Sure" Cameron replied as he sat down on the floor besdie her.

"Nik, can I ask you something?" Cameron asked.

"Yea" Nikki replied.

"I know that when we...ah, you know" Cameron started to say.

"I know" Nikki replied.

"Well, I know that we used a condom and I was wondering if you and...whoever the other guy was used one" Cameron questioned.

"I...I don't know. I don't think so" Nikki replied with a look of panick on her face.

"Do you think that you could be..." Cameron started to say, but Nikki cut him off.

"No" she said.

"But..." Cameron tried to say, but again Nikki cut him off.

"I think you should leave now" Nikki said.

"Nik, don't do this" Cameron pleaded.

"Please, I want you to leave" Nikki said.

"Fine, just don't forget that I'm here for you when you decide you want to talk" Cameron said as he left.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Do you think you could close the shop up for me tonight?" Jay asked as Bradin walked into the shop.

"Yea, sure" Bradin replied.

"Great, thanks. It won't be too long you can close up in about an hour or so" Jay said.

"Okay" Bradin replied.

"I really appreciate it. I promised I would take Erika out for dinner tonight" Jay said.

"Have fun" Bradin replied.

"Thanks, bye" Jay said as he left.

Time went by really quickly and before he knew it he was turning off the lights and locking the doors. It was dark outside and Bradin walked quickly towards the house. He could here foot steps coming up behind him and it was really starting to creep him out.

Bradin felt someone grabbing him from behind. He tried to push them off, but it was more than one person and they were very strong.

"This is payback" Bradin heard someone say as they put a blanket over his head and tied him up.

Bradin was pushed into the back seat of a car and they drove for what Bradin assumed was approximately five minutes. The car lurched to a stop and Bradin was pulled out.

They pulled the blanket off his head and laughed. It was Mike and his friends.

"Where's your back up now? Tough guy" Mike scoffed.

Bradin's hands were still tied behind his back and he could do anything when Mike and few of the other guys came up to him and stripped him down so that he was completely naked.

"Have fun getting home without your clothes" Mike laughed as he and his friends got back in their car and drove away.

Bradin stayed where he was for a few minutes and untied the ropes that were holding his hand behind his back.

Where the hell was he supposed to go? He was NAKED for christ sakes!

Bradin pulled a branch off of one of the trees and used it to cover himself as he started walking back towards town, so that he could go home. He wondered what Ava would say when he walked in the door with out his clothes. He considered going to Abby's, but quickly turned that option down. He didn't want to give Abby the wrong idea about what he expected from her, showing up naked and all.

Bradin was walking quickly along the side of the room when he hard sirens coming up behind him.

His night couldn't get any worse!!!

One of the cops shined a flashlight into his face.

"What's going on here?" the cop asked.

"Nothing officer" Bradin replied in what he hoped sounded like an innicent voice.

"Where are you're clothes?" the cop asked.

"It's a funny story really" Bradin replied.

"Care to share?" the cop asked.

"Well, you see. There's this guy and he and I don't really get along. Tonight he and his friends sort of kidnapped me and took my clothes" Bradin replied.

"Sure they did. Have you been drinking tonight son?" the cop asked.

"No" Bradin replied.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with us" the cop said.

Bradin sighed and climbed into the back of the cop car. With Bradin's directions the cops drove him back to his aunts house. They gave him a towel to cover himself and then walked him to his aunts door.

"Hello?" Ava said as she answered the door. Her face dropped imeadiately at the sight of Bradin being brought home from the cops, for the second time.

"Is this your son?" the cop asked.

"No, he's my nefew, but I'm his legal gardien" Ava replied.

"We found him naked just outside of town" the cop said.

"I can explain" Bradin said quickly.

Bradin explained to his aunt what had happen and she was understanding. Luckily he wasn't in any trouble.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I got my wisdom teeth out and have been in so much pain that I could even get myself to the computer.

Summerlander 


	16. Chapter 16

"How long has this guy been bothering you?" Ava asked.

"Just forget about it aunt Ava. It's nothing" Bradin replied.

"No, I'm not going to just forget about it. This is obviously something if this guy is taking your clothes and leaving you" Ava said.

"It was only a joke," Bradin said.

"I'm going to your school first thing Monday morning. I'm sure your principal can stop this guy," Ava said.

"No, no, no. Aunt Ava please don't go to the principal" Bradin pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ava questioned.

"It'll only make things worse for me" Bradin replied.

Ava sighed "Then what am I supposed to do?" she questioned.

"I don't know" Bradin replied, relieved that she wasn't going to her school.

"I can't just not do anything," Ava said.

"There is nothing you can do" Bradin replied "I'm the one who has to handle this" he added.

Ava sighed again "Okay" she said.

"Just promise you'll let me know if there's anything I can do to help" Ava said.

"I promise" Bradin replied.

"Good" Ava said as she pulled Bradin into a tight hug.

"I'm going to be fine" Bradin said.

"I know, but as your aunt it's my job to worry" Ava replied.

"I love you Bradin" Ava said as Bradin got up to leave.

"Love you too aunt Ava" Bradin replied as he left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nikki counted the days on her calendar for the tenth time and then she whimpered noisily, falling back onto her bed.

In the midst of all the drama with Cameron she hadn't realized that her period was almost three weeks late. Which was very unusual for Nikki, she was usually regular.

Nikki decided to phone the one person she thought she could trust, Cameron.

'Hello?' Cameron said as he answered the phone.

"I need a huge favor," Nikki said, not even bothering to say hello.

'Sure, anything' Cameron replied, he knew it was Nikki because he recognized her voice.

"I...I...I need a test" Nikki said.

'I'll pick one up at the store and be right over' Cameron replied. He knew automatically what kind of test Nikki wanted.

"Cam?" Nikki said.

'Yea' Cameron replied.

"I'm sorry," Nikki said.

'It's okay' Cameron replied.

"Thank-you, for helping me with this" Nikki said.

'Don't worry about it' Cameron replied.

"I'll see you soon?" Nikki questioned.

'Yea, just give me like ten minutes' Cameron replied.

"Okay, bye" Nikki said.

'Bye' Cameron replied.

Nikki hung up the phone and curled up into a ball on her bed. Everything was so terrifying and she was really grateful to have Cameron.

Nikki couldn't stand just waiting; she needed to do something. She ran her fingers through her hair and realized how dirty it was she hadn't bathed in at least a week. She decided to take a quick shower before Cameron came.

The hot water felt good running down her body. She closed her eyes and tried to think of something happy. The first thing she thought of was her mother. Nikki had learnt to be happy with the good memories and not only sad that her mother was gone.

And then something hit her. What would her mother say about her being pregnant? She would be so ashamed. Nikki broke down; she couldn't handle anything anymore. She let herself cry and she curled up into a little ball on the floor of the bathtub.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hello?" Cameron called into the house. He had been knocking for a few minutes and finally decided to just open the door. He knew Nikki was there somewhere.

"Anybody home?" Cameron called.

It didn't look like there was anyone home. Cameron decided to go upstairs to Nikki's room. When he got upstairs he could hear the shower running.

"Nik?" Cameron called as he pushed the bathroom door open a crack.

He could hear her sobbing in the shower.

"Are you okay?" Cameron questioned.

When Nikki didn't answer Cameron got a little worried. He opened the door completely and walked over to the shower curtain.

"Nikki?" Cameron questioned.

Nikki continued to sob.

"I'm coming in," Cameron said. He waited to see if Nikki would reply and when she didn't he pushed the shower curtain aside.

Nikki was sitting curled up in a little ball. Cameron wasn't even aware of the fact that Nikki was naked, he only wanted to comfort her.

He quickly turned the water off and climbed into the bathtub beside Nikki. He wrapped his arms around her and she fell into his body.

Cameron tucked stray hairs behind her ear and whispered comforting wording in her ear, while Nikki continued to cry on his shoulder. Neither of them acknowledging the fact that Nikki was completely naked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It wasn't until Nikki started shivering that Cameron suggested she get dressed and climb into her bed.

"Thanks" Nikki said quietly as Cameron helped her put on a pair of her pajamas and tucked her into bed.

"What are friends for" Cameron replied.

Nikki smiled weakly at him.

"Why don't I go downstairs and make you a cup of tea or hot chocolate or something" Cameron suggested.

"No, stay with me please" Nikki replied as she lifted the blankets, indicating that she wanted him to climb in with her.

Cameron carefully slipped into the bed beside her. Nikki cuddled up into his side and almost immediately fell asleep. Cameron laid there for the longest time just listening to Nikki breath.

When Nikki woke up again she looked at Cameron and smiled.

"Are you feeling any better?" Cameron questioned.

"Yes, thank-you" Nikki replied.

"Good" Cameron smiled.

"Cam?"

"Yea?" Cameron replied.

"Can't stop thinking about.....him. That guy, whoever he was. I don't want him to be my first time" Nikki said quietly.

"Just forget about him then. Pretend nothing happen" Cameron replied.

"I can't take back the fact that I'm not a virgin anymore, but I can change the memory I have of losing it" Nikki said as she looked Cameron right in the eye.

"What are you saying?" Cameron questioned.

"I want my first time to be with you" Nikki said and she didn't give Cameron a chance to reply because she leaned in and kissed him.

After a few minutes Cameron pulled away.

"Nikki are you sure this is what you want? I feel like I'm taking advantage of you" Cameron said.

"Cam I've always wanted it to be you" Nikki replied.

"As long as you're sure," Cameron said.

Nikki decided there was no better way to prove to Cameron that she was sure than to show him. She sat up in the bed and lifted her shirt over her head. The she laid back down beside him.

"Okay, then" Cameron smiled as he took off his own shirt and started kissing Nikki again.

Cameron's hands were now roaming all over Nikki's body, but it was Nikki who initiated the next step in their clothes removal. She reached down and started un-buttoning Cameron's pants.

Both Cameron and Nikki's pants were soon discarded on the floor. Next Nikki pulled off Cameron's boxers, but Cameron was hesitant to take off Nikki underwear. So Nikki took his hand and guided it to take off her underwear.

Cameron rolled on top of Nikki and looked her in the eyes.

"You're positive?" he questioned.

"For the last time, yes" Nikki replied.

Nikki spread her legs apart to give Cameron room and then there was no turning back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I hope that sex seen wasn't too much. I mean I didn't actually write about the intercourse part of it.

I think I'm going to bring Sara back sometime in the next few chapters, but don't worry she won't actually break Abby and Bradin up. She'll just cause a little havoc.

Summerlander 


	17. Chapter 17

"My aunt's going to be home soon," Nikki said.

"I should probably go then" Cameron replied.

"I wish you could stay" Nikki said.

"Me too" Cameron replied as he climbed out of Nikki's bed and got dressed.

Cameron went back over to the bed and as he was leaning down to give Nikki a kiss a brown paper bag fell out of his pocket.

"Oh my god" Cameron exclaimed.

"What?" Nikki questioned.

"It's the pregnancy test" Cameron replied.

"I completely forgot about it" Nikki cried.

"Do you want to take it now?" Cameron asked.

"I guess I should" Nikki replied.

Cameron took the test out of its box and handed it to Nikki. She took it and went into the bathroom. She came back out a few minutes later.

"It's saying that it'll take ten minutes for the results to show" Cameron said as he read the side of the box.

"Okay" Nikki replied.

They sat uncomfortably on the edge of Nikki's bed for ten minutes.

"I think it's been ten minutes," Cameron said.

"Will come and check it with me?" Nikki questioned.

"Sure" Cameron replied as they both stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"I don't think I can look at it" Nikki said.

"Whatever it says you know I'm here for you" Cameron replied.

"Will you check it for me?" Nikki asked.

"Okay" Cameron replied as he went over the counter and picked up the little white stick. He was preparing to tell Nikki that she was pregnant, but then he realized that the stick had one blue line. That meant that she wasn't pregnant.

"You're...not pregnant," Cameron said.

"What?" Nikki exclaimed, "I thought for sure that I was pregnant," she said.

Nikki threw herself at Cameron and they hugged for a minute. Then they heard a car door slam outside.

"My aunt's home" Nikki said.

"I'm call you later okay?" Cameron said as he dashed for the back door.

"Okay" Nikki replied.

Cameron had to hurry because he wasn't aloud to be there with Nikki when no one else was home. It was Ava's rule.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is all my fault" Abby sighed.

"No it's not" Bradin replied.

"I just can't believe that he would take your clothes and leave you there," Abby said.

"Start believing" Bradin replied.

"I guess I'll just have to make it up to you" Abby said as she climbed into Bradin's lap.

"I like the sound of this" Bradin smirked.

Bradin tangled his fingers into Abby's hair and pulled her in for a kiss. They pulled apart a few minutes later and they were breathing hard.

Abby moved down and started kissing Bradin's neck.

"I love you" Bradin said.

There was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Thank.......you" Abby said finally.

"I mean...........I didn't mean..." Bradin stuttered.

"Maybe I should go" Abby said as she climbed off Bradin and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe I did that" Bradin mumbled as he walked into the living room and plopped himself down on the couch "I'm such an idiot" he exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Jay asked as he walked into the room.

"I told Abby that I loved her" Bradin replied.

"And what did she say?" Jay asked.

"She said........She said thank-you" Bradin replied.

"Ouch" Jay laughed.

"What?" Ava asked as she and Johnny came into the room.

"You know that girl Abby" Jay said.

"Yea, she's Bradin friend, right?" Ava replied.

"I thought she was your girlfriend" Johnny said.

"She is" Bradin replied.

"I didn't know that" Ava said, "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal" Bradin replied.

"Ava it doesn't matter. What happen though?" Johnny asked.

"Bradin told Abby that he loved her," Jay said.

"Does everyone have to know" Bradin exclaimed.

"I didn't realize it was that serious," Johnny said.

"It's not for Abby" Jay laughed.

"Why? What happen?" Ava asked.

"Abby said thank-you" Jay replied.

"Jay" Bradin exclaimed.

"Bradin sweetie that doesn't mean she doesn't love you too. Some people have a hard time expressing their feelings. Just give her time," Ava said as she sat down on the couch beside Bradin.

"I don't need your sympathy" Bradin said.

"I know you don't" Ava replied, she was clearly feeling sorry for Bradin.

"I think I'm going to go to my room" Bradin said as he got up off the couch and headed for the stairs.

"You know where you find me if you want to talk" Ava called after him.

Bradin groaned and ran up the stairs to his room. He was humiliated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What do you think should happen with Bradin and Abby? Should Abby tell Bradin that she loves him too?

Summerlander 


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello?" Ava said as she answered the phone.

' Hi Miss Gregory. Is Bradin there?" Abby asked.

"Yes he is, one moment please" Ava replied. She covered the phone with her hand.

"Bradin its Abby" she said excitedly. Bradin sighed as he took the phone from his aunt.

Ava was mouthing 'Good Luck' as Bradin said hello.

"Hi, Bradin" Abby said.

"Hey" Bradin replied.

"Do you think you could come over tonight?" Abby asked.

"Sure" Bradin replied.

"Great" Abby exclaimed, "I'll see you later then," she said.

"Yea" Bradin replied.

"Bye" Abby said.

"Bye" Bradin replied.

Bradin hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Ava asked.

"She invited me over tonight" Bradin replied.

"That's a good sign," Ava said.

"Yea, I guess" Bradin replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin walked very slowly to Abby's house. He still felt like an idiot for telling her he loved her when she didn't love him back. He sighed as he got to her front door.

There was a note on the door for him. He ripped the note off the door and read it.

Hey Brae,

I'm upstairs in my room just come on in.

Abby

Bradin hesitantly opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Abby?" he called.

"Upstairs" she replied.

Bradin went upstairs and to Abby's room. Her door was open to Bradin just went right in.

Abby was standing beside her bed, wearing nothing but black lingerie.

"Hi" Abby said. Bradin was in shock.

Abby walked over to where Bradin was standing and took his hand.

"Bradin?"

"Yes?"

"I love you Bradin" Abby said.

Bradin paused for a minute and then smile "Thank-you" he said.

Abby smacked him lightly in the chest.

"I love you too, but what is all this for?" he asked, indicating her clothes or lack of.

"I felt really bad for what happen and I wanted to show you that I really do love you" Abby replied.

"What?" Bradin questioned. He was confused.

Abby leaned up and kissed him for a minute.

"I want you to make love to me" she said.

Abby grabbed the hem of Bradin's t-shirt and lifted it over his head. Bradin's hand slid around Abby's hips and he pulled her closer to him.

Their lips didn't part as they moved slowly towards Abby's bed. Abby's hands slowly started undoing Bradin pants as he undid the clasp of her bra. Bradin kissed all the way along her collar bone and then down her stomach. Abby moaned and tangled her fingers in Bradin's hair.

They fell back onto the bed and Bradin's pants were discarded on the floor. Soon followed by Abby's panties and Bradin's boxers.

Abby gave Bradin head and he went down on her. Then they made love.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Bradin woke up the next morning there was an empty space beside him in the bed.

"Abby?" he called. Then he could hear the shower running. He decided that he would surprise Abby and climb into the shower with her.

As he got to the bathroom he could hear that Abby was singing and she had a really pretty voice. Bradin sat on the counter for a minute and just listened to her sing.

'Now that she's back in the atmosphere with drops of Jupiter in her hair, She acts like summer and walks like rain, Reminds me that there's a time to change,  
Since the return of her stay on the moon she listens like spring and she talks like June,  
Tell me did you sail across the sun?  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights are fading?  
That heaven is over rater,  
Tell me did fall from a shooting star, one without a permanent spot And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there'

She was singing the song 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train. Bradin decided that he had been listening long enough, not that he couldn't just listen to her sing for hours, but since he also knew the words to this song he wanted to join in. So he did.

'Now that she's back in the atmosphere'

Abby was surprised when she heard Bradin sing the next line with her, but she soon got over it and continued to sing with him,

'I'm afraid that she might think of me as, Plain old Jane told a story 'bout a man who was too afraid to fly, So he never did live, Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet, Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day? Then head back to the Milky Way,  
Tell me did Venus blow your mind, Was it everything you wanted to find? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?'

"I've never heard to sing before. You have a beautiful voice," Bradin said as he climbed into the shower with Abby.

"I don't like people hearing me sing. I usually only sing in the shower" Abby replied.

"I'll consider myself lucky then" Bradin said as he moved to Abby and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned around to face him and they started kissing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Man, I've been writing a lot of sex scenes lately. Has anyone guessed that I'm actually a virgin. I don't want to have sex until I'm really in love and I haven't been madly in love yet. I have friends who've had sex and told me about it (that's not a perverted as it sounds), so I hope the scenes aren't too far off.

Summerlander

PS. If you've never heard the song 'Drops of Jupiter' by Train you should totally download it. It's one of my favorite songs. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Where were you?" Ava asked as Bradin was sneaking in the back door the next morning.

"No where" Bradin replied.

"You were out all night and I want to know where you were" Ava spat.

"Ava, maybe you should give him a break. He is sixteen" Jay suggested.

"I don't care if he's sixteen. I don't want him out at all hours of the night" Ava replied.

"I can take care of myself," Bradin said.

"You're grounded" Ava said.

"Come on aunt Ava" Bradin complained.

"No, I don't want to hear it. You are not to leave this house" Ava replied.

"This is so not fair," Bradin said as he left and went upstairs to his room.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Jay questioned once Bradin was gone.

"No, Bradin has to learn that he can't just not come home" Ava replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Bradin heard voices downstairs and he recognized one of them as Abby's.

"I'm sorry, but Bradin is grounded" he heard his aunt say.

A few minutes later he heard Abby leave.

Bradin was bored out of his mind. He had nothing to do, but lay on his bed and stare at the ceiling. His aunt was totally over reacting it wasn't like he had done anything that was actually bad.

A few days passed and Bradin barely ever left his room. He occasionally went downstairs for food, but he didn't want to be around his aunt.

He figured that the bright side of it was that he was catching up on any lost sleep. He slept most of the day.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Bradin" Abby said as she lightly shook Bradin's shoulders.

"What?" Bradin questioned sleepily as he realized that Abby was kneeling beside his bed.

"Shhh, don't wake up your brother" Abby said as she glanced over at Derrick who was sound asleep.

"What are you doing here?" Bradin whispered.

"I wanted to see you" Abby replied.

"How did you get in?" Bradin questioned.

"The window" Abby replied.

They stared at each other for a minute.

"I love you" Abby said.

"I love you too" Bradin replied and then they started to kiss.

Bradin lifted up his covers, indicating that he wanted her to get in his bed with him. Abby happily climbed in beside him.

"You sleep in your boxers" Abby giggled.

"Pajamas are so over rated" Bradin replied.

"I agree" Abby declared.

"I missed you a lot," Bradin said.

"I missed you too" Abby replied.

Bradin tangled his fingers in Abby's hair and pulled her towards him for a kiss. It quickly turned into heavy make out session.

Their hands were roaming everywhere and Abby moaned when Bradin slipped his hand into her pants.

"I want you" Abby said.

"I want you too, but.......my brother is right there" he replied.

"I know" Abby sighed "I should probably go" she said.

"Yea, but I don't want you to" Bradin replied.

"How much longer are you grounded for?" Abby questioned as she climbed out of Bradin's bed.

"It shouldn't be too much longer" Bradin replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Abby said.

"I love you" Bradin said.

"I love you too" Abby replied as she climbed out the window.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Morning" Bradin said as he went into the kitchen.

"You're in a good mood" Johnny pointed out.

"I would say that I know exactly what you were doing last night because of how happy you seem, but you're still grounded aren't you?" Jay said.

"Yep, still grounded. Hopefully not for much longer" Bradin replied. Little did Jay know, he was right.

"Good morning Bradin, it's nice to see you've decided to join us for breakfast this morning" Ava said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What can I say? I'm in a good mood this morning" Bradin replied with a smile. He hoped that if he was good enough his grounding might be over today.

"I've been thinking about it and I think you've been grounded long enough, so after today you are no longer grounded" Ava said.

"Thanks Aunt Ava, but does that mean that I'm still grounded for today?" Bradin questioned.

"Last day, I promise" Ava replied.

"Okay" Bradin sighed.

Bradin was really hoping that me might be able to go and see Abby today. He really wanted to see her. But now that was going to have to wait until tomorrow.

"Hey Nik do you want to hang out today?" Bradin asked as Nikki came into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I'm going to meet Cameron" Nikki replied as she grabbed a banana and headed for the door.

"Is that all you're going to eat for breakfast?" Ava questioned.

"I'll grab something else at Cameron's" Nikki replied.

"Okay" Ava said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have a few more ideas of what I want to happen, but I would love to get some suggestions.

How long do you think this story should go?

Summerlander 


	20. Chapter 20

Bradin was sitting on the couch in the living room. It was almost 8 and he had nothing to do. The only thing that was keeping him sane was the thought that this was the last night of his grounding.

"You look pathetic," Ava said as she walked into the living room.

"Thanks" Bradin replied sarcastically.

"Go out" Ava said.

"What?" Bradin wasn't sure he was hearing properly.

"I said go out. I can't stand to watch you look so lonely for one more second" Ava said.

"Thank-you so much aunt Ava" Bradin said as he gave her a quick hug and then headed for the back door.

"You have to be home by 10 though" Ava called after him.

"Okay" Bradin replied over his shoulder.

Normally Bradin would fight his curfew, but he was just happy to be out of the house.

Abby was sitting on the beach looking out at the water when she saw Bradin jogging towards her. She jumped up quickly.

Bradin didn't even stop running when he got to her; he ran straight into her and knocked her to the ground.

"I'm guessing you're not grounded anymore," Abby said as she and Bradin rolled around in the sand.

"Nope" Bradin smiled.

"Good, cause I really missed you" Abby said.

"I really missed you too" Bradin replied.

"You better not have any other plans for tonight" Abby said.

"Nope, I'm all yours" Bradin replied.

"Good, you know my parents aren't home" Abby said.

"I like the sound of that" Bradin replied with a smirk.

"Shall we go then?" Abby questioned.

"Lead the way" Bradin replied with a smile.

Bradin stood up and helped Abby to her feet. Abby took his hand and they went the short walk to her house.

The second they got in the front door Abby's hands moved for Bradin's zipper.

"Abigail is that you?" they heard a voice call from another room.

"Yea mom, it's me" Abby replied.

"I thought you said that they weren't home" Bradin questioned quietly.

"They aren't supposed to be" Abby replied.

"Come here will you Abigail," her mom said.

"Coming" Abby replied.

"Let's just pretend that I knew they were home and I wanted them to meet you" Abby said to Bradin as she took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen where her parents were.

"Oh, you must be Bradin" her mom said right away as she moved to give Bradin a hug "We've heard so much about you" she added.

"Mooooommmm" Abby complained.

"I guess I'm not supposed to say that" her mom laughed.

Abby sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Hello son" her dad said as he shook Bradin's hand.

"Hi" Bradin replied.

Abby groaned again, she couldn't believe that her dad had just called Bradin 'son'.

"Bradin can stay until we leave for our party then he has to go home" her dad said.

"Okay"

"Well, we're going to go up to my room now" Abby said as she took Bradin's hand.

"You be good" her mom called after them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm so sorry about this" Abby said once they got up to her room.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad I got to meet your parents" Bradin replied.

Abby groaned.

"This must suck for you" Abby said "You came over here thinking that we were going to be...you know...alone and then my parents are here" she said.

"I didn't only come over here so that we could be alone" Bradin replied "I'm happy to just be spending time with you" he said.

"You're so sweet," Abby said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We're leaving now" Abby's mom called upstairs "It's time for Bradin to leave"

"Okay" Abby called back.

"I wish you didn't have to leave" Abby said.

"I know, but it's almost my curfew time anyways" Bradin replied.

"I thought your curfew was later" Abby questioned.

"Yea, but I'm actually still supposed to be grounded tonight, so my aunt gave me an early curfew" Bradin explained.

They shared a quick kiss and then Bradin left.

Bradin walked home slowly, thinking about Abby the whole time.

"Hey Bradin" Johnny said as Bradin walked in the back door.

"Hey" Bradin replied.

"What did you do tonight?" Ava questioned.

"I met Abby's parents" Bradin replied.

"Oh really? What were they like?" Ava asked.

"Nice" Bradin replied "I think I'm going to go to bed now" he said as he headed towards the stairs.

"Good night" Ava called after him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin tossed and turned in his bed for an hour before realizing that he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep, not while he was thinking about Abby the way he was. He quietly got out of bed and put a pillow under the covers, so that if anyone checked on him they would think he was still there.

He quietly tip toed over to the window and climbed out. It wasn't a very far walk to Abby's house and it took him only a few minutes.

He climbed up the tree on the side of the house and into Abby's bedroom. Abby sat up in her bed when she heard him climb in the window.

"Bradin?" she questioned.

"Yea, it's me" he replied.

Bradin moved over to her bed and climbed in with her.

"What are you doing here?" Abby questioned.

"I needed to see you" he replied.

They kissed for a while and then Bradin pulled away and smirked at her.

"What?" she questioned.

Bradin didn't reply, he just started placing soft kisses down her stomach. Abby giggled when she felt him pulling her underwear off.

Abby moaned when she felt Bradin's mouth on her vagina. Bradin moved expertly licking and sucking all the right places. If Abby hadn't been so busy enjoying it, she might have wondered why he was so experienced.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

I'm thinking that next chapter Sara might come back and cause a little bit of trouble.  
What do you think? Should Sara come back?

Summerlander 


	21. Chapter 21

Bradin woke up with a start when he felt someone moving around under his blankets. He automatically assumed that it was Abby, repaying the favor he had done for her the other night when he had climbed into her bed. The person slowly pulled down his boxers and started to stroke his 'manhood'. Bradin had to grab his pillow and stifle a moan. There was a major risk of waking Derrick up.

The girl under the covers started giving him head and Bradin had to bite his lip to stop himself from making noise.

"Oh god...Abby" he muttered quietly.

"What!" the girl under his blankets exclaimed as she sat straight up. Bradin quickly realized that it wasn't Abby. It was Sara.

"Sara?" Bradin questioned as he rubbed his eyes. This had to be a bad dream.

"Who the fuck is Abby and why would she be sneaking into your room and doing this?" Sara asked.

"Abby is my girlfriend" Bradin replied as he pushed Sara away and pulled his boxers back on.

"I thought I was still your girlfriend" Sara said as she started to pout.

Bradin climbed out of his bed and pulled Sara to the window where they both climbed out. They were really lucky not to have woken Derrick up, but they couldn't keep pushing their luck.

"Sara, what are you doing back here?" Bradin asked as they walked away from the house.

"I came back to be with you. I thought we were still going out" she replied.

"No, we're not. We were over a long time ago" Bradin said.

"Oh come on. You can't tell me that this Abby girl can make you feel the way I do" Sara smirked as she grabbed Bradin's crotch "I know you were enjoying what I was doing back there in your bed" she added.

"I was only enjoying it because I thought you were Abby" Bradin replied as he pushed her away for the second time.

Sara stopped walking and sat down in the sand. Bradin stopped also and sat down beside her.

"You really have a new girlfriend?" she questioned.

"Yea" he replied.

"Have you had sex with her?" she asked.

"That's not really any of your business, but yes we've had sex" he replied.

"Do you love her?" Sara asked.

"Yes" Bradin replied.

"Did you love me?" she asked.

"I cared about you a lot..." he started to say, but Sara cut him off.

"But you didn't love me" she finished for him.

"I don't think so" he replied.

"I don't think I've ever been in love then," Sara said "I thought I was in love with you, but now I'm not so sure" she said.

"When you fall in love you'll know it. You won't be able to stop thinking about the person and you feel like you would give your life to save theirs" Bradin explained.

"And this is how you feel about Abby?" Sara questioned.

"Yea" he replied

"Then I'm happy for you," she said.

"Thanks" he replied "I hope you find whom you're supposed to be with" he added.

"I hope so too" she replied and smiled weakly at him.

"I should probably be getting back. I'll be grounded again if my aunt catches me out," Bradin said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow" Sara said as she stood up and walked away down the beach.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bradin wasn't going to tell Abby what had happen with Sara. It would only upset her and Bradin didn't want to do that.

"Hey" Abby said as she plopped herself down in Bradin's lap and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hi" Bradin replied.

"I was thinking that maybe we could do something romantic tonight" Abby suggested.

"What do you have in mind?" Bradin questioned "It's already 8:30 I don't think we'll be able to get into any fancy restaurants" he added.

"A walk on the beach and maybe a picnic in the cove" Abby replied.

"That sounds nice," Bradin said as he wrapped his arms around Abby's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Bradin Westerly, I never thought you a romantic man"

Abby and Bradin both turned to see who was talking to them. Sara was standing right in front of them.

"Who are you?" Abby questioned.

"I'm Sara" Sara replied happily "Bradin's old girlfriend" she added.

"Oh...Hi, I'm Abby, Bradin's new girlfriend" Abby said with a smile, but she was clearly not happy.

"So tell me Bradin when did you start liking picnics. If I remember correctly, you liked to do... other things instead" Sara said with a smirk.

"Sara" Bradin growled. Abby looked appalled.

Sara sighed "I'm sorry, I don't mean to cause problems for you two" she said.

Abby's slipped her hand into Bradin's, as if to say that whatever Sara did wasn't going to affect her.

"I guess I should go" Sara said as she turned to walk away.

"Sara, Wait!" Bradin called after her. He looked at Abby apologetically before continuing.

"Why don't you hang out with us, until you get used to being back in Playa Linda" Bradin offered.

"As long as it's okay with Abby" Sara said.

This obviously gave Abby no choice, but to say yes.

"It's fine with me" Abby said. She didn't want to be one of those girls that got over protective whenever her boyfriend's ex girlfriends were around.

"Why don't we go down to the beach" Sara suggested.

"Sure" Bradin replied. Abby was a little hurt that Bradin didn't even check with her before following Sara down to the beach, but she didn't say anything.

Bradin and Sara were happily chatting away and Abby was feeling really left. She wanted Bradin to be paying more attention to her. She was his girlfriend after all.

Abby slipped her hand into Bradin's and lightly brushed her hand against his inner thigh. Bradin smiled at her, but then just continued talking. Abby was being irrational though because Bradin wasn't only talking to Sara. He was talking to both of them, but only Sara was replying.

Abby had gotten herself into a real pout and when 11 o'clock came around she used her curfew as an excuse to leave.

"My curfew is eleven too. I should probably be going home now too," Bradin said.

"I don't have a curfew," Sara said.

"Why not?" Abby questioned.

"I don't live with my parents anymore. I live by myself" she replied.

"That must be so awesome," Bradin said.

"Yea, you guys should come over tomorrow" Sara suggested.

"That would be great" Bradin replied. Abby groaned.

Sara quickly gave them directions to her apartment.

"Cool, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Sara said as she started to walk away.

"Bye"

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Bradin asked Abby, once Sara had left.

"Sure" Abby replied.

"I can't believe Sara's living on her own" Bradin said as they started to walk towards Abby's house.

"Yea" Abby sighed.

"Bradin I think you still like Sara" Abby said.

"What? No, you're crazy" Bradin replied.

"Whatever, I don't want to go to Sara's tomorrow" Abby said.

"Fine, we don't have to go" Bradin replied.

They stopped as they came up to Abby's front door.

"No, you should go anyways" Abby said "I don't want to stop you front hanging out with her"

Bradin wrapped his arms around Abby's waist.

"You have nothing to worry about" he said.

"Really?" she questioned.

"Yes, I'm a one woman man" Bradin said.

"Good" Abby smiled and she and Bradin kissed.

"So, will you come with me to Sara's tomorrow?" Bradin asked.

"No, I trust you. I think you should go alone. She's your friend, not mine" Abby replied.

"If you're sure," he said.

"Yes, I'm sure" she replied.

"Okay, I'll see you later" Bradin said as he gave her another quick kiss.

"I love you" Abby said.

"I love you too" Bradin replied.

"Bye"

"Bye"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you think anything should happen when Bradin goes over to Sara's?

Summerlander 


	22. Chapter 22

Bradin followed Sara's directions and found his way to her apartment easily.

"Hi Bradin" Sara said as she opened the door.

"Hey" Bradin replied.

"Where's Abby?" Sara asked when she noticed that Abby wasn't with him.

"She's could make it" Bradin replied.

"That's too bad," Sara said as she moved to the side so that Bradin could come in.

"So this is your place" Bradin said as he looked around.

"I know it's not much, but it has the essentials. Bed, bathroom, kitchen..." Sara stopped after she said kitchen and glanced over to the corner of the room where there was a mini fridge and stove.

"Well, it might not quite qualify as a kitchen, but it does the trick" Sara said with a laugh.

"I don't know why people need to have such huge houses. In my opinion this is all a person really needs" Bradin said as he plopped himself down on the couch, which was located right beside the 'kitchen' area.

"I don't agree. Sometimes I get really claustrophobic in such a small place" Sara said as she too sat down on the couch.

"I guess I can see that happening. I mean from where I am right now it would probably take me five steps to get anywhere, the bathroom, bed, door, fridge" Bradin said.

"Are you making fun of my apartment?" Sara questioned.

"No, not at all" Bradin said with a smirk and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Whatever" Sara smiled.

"So tell me Bradin Westerly, what have you been up to lately?" Sara asked as she placed her hand on Bradin's knee.

Bradin didn't reply, he was too busy looking at the hand that was placed on his knee.

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't be doing that" Sara said as she quickly pulled her hand away.

"It's okay," Bradin said "It's going to take some time for us to get used to the fact that we can't be...touchy anymore" he added.

"Yea" Sara nodded.

"I still really care about you" Sara said.

"Me too, you will always be the first girl that I ever..." Bradin trailed off.

"Had sex with" Sara finished for him "You're not really so modest that you can't even say it, are you?" she questioned.

"No, I'm not" Bradin replied.

"Then say it" Sara said.

"Say what?" Bradin questioned.

"Say that you made love to me, that we had sex" Sara replied.

"Why?" Bradin questioned.

"Cause I want to hear you say it, please Bradin" Sara replied.

"Fine, I made love to you" Bradin said.

"Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Sara questioned.

"No, it just feels weird to say it" Bradin said.

"It shouldn't Bradin, if you're doing it, you should be able to say it" Sara said.

"Why does this matter so much to you?" Bradin questioned.

"It doesn't, I was just saying" Sara replied.

"Can we not talk about it anymore then" Bradin suggested.

"Fine" Sara replied.

"Was I better than Abby?" Sara questioned.

"Sara!" Bradin exclaimed.

"Sorry, sorry. I can't help it," she said.

"Well could you please try?" Bradin replied.

"Okay" Sara said.

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I know you don't want to talk about it, but I'm just trying to understand. Why do you have such a hard time talking about sex?" Sara asked.

"Because it's something personal that should only be between two people" Bradin replied.

"God, it's like I'm the guy and you're the girl here," Sara said.

"Why don't you care more about keeping it private?" Bradin asked.

"I do" Sara replied "I don't tell people when I'm sleeping with a guy"

"Yes you do" Bradin said.

"No, I don't" Sara replied.

"You told my aunt when we were..." Bradin trailed off again.

"Say it" Sara, said.

Bradin groaned "You told my aunt when we were having sex" he said.

"That's because I was mad and I wanted her to know that we were serious about each other" Sara replied.

"There are other ways," Bradin said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to and it won't happen again" Sara replied.

"No it won't because we aren't sleeping together anymore," Bradin said.

"That could be changed" Sara said with a smirk as she ran her hand up Bradin inner thigh.

"Sara!" Bradin exclaimed as he pulled away.

"Oh god Bradin, I'm so sorry. I just can't help it" Sara cried as she stood up and paced back and forth.

"I really am sorry," Sara said.

Bradin sighed.

"Do you realize how many times you've had to say sorry since I got here?" Bradin asked.

Sara covered her face with her hands and when she pulled them away she had tears running down her face.

"This is all new to me. I've never had a guy friend. I just don't really know how to act" Sara said.

Bradin felt really bad for Sara now. He stood up and gave her a hug.

"Just act like you would with a girlfriend around" Bradin said.

"That doesn't work either" Sara replied with a smirk, she had stopped crying.

"What are you saying?" Bradin asked.

"I've had...sexual experiences with girls" Sara replied.

"What?" Bradin cried with a look of total shock on his face.

Sara laughed.

"I'm bisexual," she said.

"Why didn't I know this while we were going out. We could have had a threesome or something," Bradin said with a smirk.

"Bradin Westerly, I didn't know you were that wild" Sara replied.

"I'm only joking, but seriously why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"It's not something that you just go around telling people" she replied.

"I guess not," Bradin said.

"Well I should probably be going" Bradin said.

"Yea" Sara agreed "I'll see you later"

"Bye"

"Bye"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby had no clue what she was going to say to Sara, but she felt the need to say something. She really did want to have Sara as a friend, she seemed like a nice person. And if it wasn't for Sara's friendship she needed to do this for Bradin.

Abby took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock, but someone opened the door before she could knock. A guy pushed passed her and ran away down the hall, leaving Sara's door open.

"Is this where Sara lives?" Abby called after the guy, but her was already going down the stairs.

"Sara?" Abby called into the apartment.

When there was no reply Abby stepped into the apartment.

"Oh my god! Sara!" Abby cried when she saw Abby naked and curled up in a ball on the floor.

The look on Sara's face reminded Abby of the way she had felt after Mike had forced her to have sex with him.

Maybe she and Sara had more in common than she though.

Abby quickly grabbed a blanket off the bed and covered Sara's naked body. Then she knelt down on the ground beside her.

"I hate him" Sara mumbled as she started to cry.

Abby didn't even think twice before wrapping her arms around Sara's shaking body.

"It's going to be okay," Abby said softly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you want the next chapter to be continued where exactly where I left off here or should I skip to a few days later?

Summerlander 


	23. Chapter 23

I decided to continue from exactly where I left off last chapter, but this will be a short chapter. Sorry.

000000000000

Abby and Sara were rocking back and forth in time. After a few minutes Sara was starting to relax a little.

"He had this look in his eyes that I can't even start to explain" Sara said.

"I know the look" Abby replied.

"No, you couldn't possibly" Sara said.

"Believe me. I know the look" Abby replied.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Sara questioned.

"If you're thinking that I've been...forced, then you're right" Abby replied.

"When did it happen?" Sara asked.

"A few months ago" Abby replied.

"Who was he?" Sara asked.

"My ex boyfriend" Abby replied, the feelings were fresh in her mind again.

"Were you..." Sara stopped mid sentence and Abby just waited for her to finish "A virgin?" she asked finally.

"Yea" Abby replied.

"I'm sorry that that was your first time" Sara said.

"Thanks" Abby smiled weakly.

"This wasn't your first time was it?" Abby questioned.

"No" Sara shook her head.

"Who was he?" Abby questioned.

"A guy that I hooked up with at a party a week ago, but we didn't actually have sex at the party" Sara replied "I guess he came here looking to go all the way," she added.

"And you didn't want that" Abby said.

"Yea, I might be a slut, but I'm not that bad" Sara said.

"You're not a slut," Abby said.

"Yea, I am and the guy kept saying that I was getting what I deserved because I was a tease" Sara said.

Sara was starting to sob again.

"You didn't deserve it" Abby said.

"That's the thing. I believed him because I was a tease and it made me think that I did deserve it" Sara sobbed.

"Nobody deserves to be raped" Abby said with a firm voice.

"I'd like to think you're right" Sara sighed.

"Why don't you take a shower" Abby suggested "I know that I felt better after I had taken a shower" she added.

"Okay" Sara replied as she stood up, still holding the sheet tightly around herself.

"I should probably go then, maybe I'll see you later," Abby said as she too stood up.

"No, don't go. Please stay here with me" Sara pleaded.

"Sure" Abby replied "If that's what you want" she said.

"Thanks" Sara replied "I really don't want to be alone right now" she said.

"That's understandable," Abby said "I'll just wait for you to take shower," she said.

"I won't be too long," Sara said as she headed for the bathroom.

Abby settled herself on the couch and waited for Sara to finish up in the shower.

Twenty minutes later when Sara walked out of the bathroom she looked refreshed.

"I'm getting really hungry and I know for a fact that I have absolutely no food in this god forsaken place. Do you want to go out and get something to eat?" Sara suggested.

"Sure" Abby replied "Where do you want to go?" she questioned.

"How 'bout that little dinner on the corner. It serves some pretty good food," Sara said.

"Okay" Abby replied.

Abby was slightly surprise by how well Sara was doing now, considering she had just been raped.

"Where do you want to sit?" Abby questioned.

"A booth is fine" Sara replied and they both headed to the nearest booth and waited to be served.

"What can I get for you ladies?" the waitress asked when she came over to them a few minutes later.

"I'll have a BLT and a diet coke," Sara said.

"And I'll have a..." Abby paused; looking down at the menu "You know what I think I'll just have the same thing" she finished.

"Okay" the waitress said as she wrote it down "Your food will be ready in a few minutes" she said.

"Thanks" Abby said as the waitress walked away.

"Can we talk about Bradin?" Sara asked all of a sudden.

"Sure, but do you mind if I ask why?" Abby replied, slightly confused.

"It took me a really long time to get over him and I'm still not quite okay with you being his girlfriend, but I want to be and I think it might help me to see how much you care about him" Sara replied.

"Okay" Abby said, she was a little weirded out by everything, but she wanted to be Sara's friend.

"So, how 'bout we start with... where did you two meet?" Sara asked.

"At a party" Abby replied.

"And it was love at first sight?" Sara questioned.

"No, I had a boyfriend at the time" Abby replied.

"He stole you away?" Sara questioned with a smile "How romantic" she said.

"I wish" Abby sighed "My ex boyfriend freaked out. He gave Bradin a terrible time for the longest time, but then he just stopped. I don't know why" she said.

"At least he stopped eventually," Sara said.

Abby couldn't help but let a little laugh as she remembered something else.

"What?" Sara asked.

"The first time Bradin told me he loved me I said thank-you" Abby replied.

"Oh my gosh. What did he do?" Sara asked.

"I can't imagine what he was thinking, but I really wanted to prove to him that I loved him too" Abby replied.

"So what did you do?" Sara asked.

Abby started to blush.

"You can tell me. Whatever it is, I'm sure I've done something worse" Sara said.

"It's just a little weird because you're Bradin's ex girlfriend" Abby said.

"Pretend I'm not" Sara replied.

"I invited Bradin over to my house when my parents weren't home and I was wearing lingerie. I told him that I wanted to make love," Abby said.

"That's so romantic" Sara sighed.

"When was your first time?" Abby asked.

"I was at a beach party and there was this guy. We went off into the bushes and he had this thin sheet for us to lie on. I could feel all the rocks and twigs under me" Sara said, then she pulled up her pant leg.

"I got this scar from a branch" she said. There was a small scar on her leg.

"Who old were you?" Abby asked.

"Thirteen" Sara replied after a long pause. Abby gasped.

"You were so young," she said.

"I know" Sara replied.

Sara and Abby stayed in the dinner talking until it closed and they were forced to leave.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Do you think that Sara and Abby should become good friends?

Summerlander 


	24. Chapter 24

It had been three weeks since Sara had been raped and Sara and Abby were now close friends. They were both hanging out at Bradin's and having a good time together.

"You're cheating!" Sara exclaimed as she elbowed Bradin and then went back to concentrating on her controls.

They were playing video games.

"I am not" Bradin replied, not looking away from the TV screen.

"You so are" Abby replied.

"No, ladies it's not cheating, it's calling winning. Something you two will never experience" Bradin said with a laugh.

Abby and Sara both had scowls on their faces.

Sara whispered something to Abby and then they both looked at Bradin with a smirk.

"What?" Bradin questioned.

Both girls dropped their controllers and tackled Bradin.

"You're going to pay" Abby cried as she tried to hold him down.

The girls tickled Bradin until he was begging them to stop.

"I think we won this" Sara said.

"Yes, I believe we did" Abby said.

"Who wants ice cream?" Bradin suggested as he jumped up and ran to the kitchen.

"No fair you changed the subject" Abby called after him as she and Sara also headed for the kitchen.

"It looks like we have all the makings for a ice cream Sunday" Bradin said with his head inside the fridge when the girls walked into the kitchen.

"Yummy!" Sara exclaimed.

"My favorite" Abby agreed.

They all prepared their Sundays to their liking and then assembled back in the living.

"What movie did we rent again?" Sara questioned.

"Cellular" Abby replied.

"I've heard it's supposed to be really good," Bradin said.

"Yea, I've heard that too" Abby agreed.

"Shoty not having to get up and put the movie in" Sara cried.

"Shoty not" Abby said quickly.

Bradin grumbled as he got up and put the DVD in the machine.

They all cuddled up on the couch together with Abby in the middle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The movie ended and the three of them climbed off the couch.

"Aunt Ava I'm going to drive Abby and Sara home" Bradin called.

"What? They're still here" Ava exclaimed as she came down the stairs.

"It's only 10" Bradin replied.

"No, I'm not worried about the time. There's a huge storm warning. The roads are all washed out. I thought the girls had already gone home," Ava said.

The three teens looked over to the window, it was pouring buckets.

"How did we not know that there was a storm?" Bradin questioned.

"I would have told you, but I thought you already knew" Ava said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sara questioned.

"You'll have to spend the night here" Ava replied "I can get out some sleeping bags and you can camp out in the living room"

"I should call I'm parents, they're probably worried" Abby said as she headed to the phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This might not be the most comfortable, but it'll have to due for tonight" Ava said as she finished setting out the sleeping bags.

"I'm sure it'll be fine" Sara replied.

"Thank-you" Abby said.

"No problem" Ava replied.

"Here are some t-shirts that you guys can sleep in," Nikki said as she came down the stairs "I couldn't find any bottoms though" she added.

"That's okay, we can just sleep in our under wear" Abby replied.

"Okay" Nikki said.

"Well you should all be going to bed now, it's getting late" Ava said.

"Good night" Nikki called as she went back up the stairs.

"I'll see you girls in the morning" Ava said as she started walking towards the stairs. Then she stopped and turned around.

"Bradin?" she said.

"Yea?"

"You're coming upstairs with me now" she said.

"Right" he replied and then followed his aunt up the stairs.

"So what shirt do you want?" Sara asked as she pulled off her pants.

"Hum, it's a tough decision" Abby replied with a laugh as she too took off her pants.

"I know, the one from camp Playa Linda or the one from the Kansas science fair" Sara said as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"I think I'll take camp Playa Linda" Abby said as she too pulled her shirt off.

"Wait, where did the shirts go?" Sara asked.

Both girls were on their hands and knees, laughing as they looked for the shirts.

"Where on earth could they have gone?" Abby asked as she stood up.

"I don't know" Sara replied as she too stood up.

Abby went to take a step forward, but her foot got caught in the blankets and she fell into Sara. They both fell onto the floor, Abby on top of Sara, both still in their bras and panties.

Their eyes locked and on an impulse Abby leaned down and kissed Sara. The second she did it she jumped up off Sara.

"I'm sorry I don't know why I did that," Abby said. Sara stood up too and walked over to where Abby was standing.

"I didn't mind" Sara said as she placed both hands on Abby's hips and pulled her closer.

"What are we doing?" Abby questioned.

"I don't know" Sara replied.

"Hey, I found some new tooth brushes for you guys" Bradin said as he jogged down the stairs.

He saw Abby and Sara standing so close and looking at each other in a sexual way, both in their bras and under wear.

"Oh...wow" was all he could say.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

I was planning on this being the last chapter, but I realized that this is sort of a cliffhanger. I might continue with a sequel if people want me to. Although I'm warning you that it might have a threesome or two between Bradin, Abby and Sara.

Summerlander 


	25. Chapter 25

PREVIOUSLY:

"Hey, I found some new tooth brushes for you guys" Bradin said as he jogged down the stairs.

He saw Abby and Sara standing so close and looking at each other in a sexual way, both in their bras and under wear.

"Oh...wow" was all he could say.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Abby quickly shook her head and pulled away from Sara.

"I...um...this..." she rambled.

"Hey you don't have to explain to me. I liked what I saw" Bradin replied with a smirk.

"Really?" Abby questioned.

"Totally. It's every guys dream what I just saw" he replied.

"Well in that case" Abby said as she moved back over to Sara.

Abby whispered something in Sara's ear and then turned to look Bradin right in the eyes.

Keeping her eyes locked with Bradin's Abby leaned in and kissed Sara.

"Oh my god" Abby mumbled "I can't believe I just did that"

"My god too" Bradin smiled.

Abby and Sara couldn't help, but laugh at the reaction they were getting from Bradin.

"What exactly is going on here?" Bradin asked.

"All I know is I wanted to kiss Sara, is that weird. It's weird isn't it?" Abby rambled.

"Bradin. You have to come back upstairs down!" Ava called.

Bradin groaned.

"Don't do anything without me. We'll have to continue this later," Bradin said as he ran up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This chapter was only meant to be really short so that I wasn't leaving it with a cliffhanger.

Okay, now what I need all of you to do is simple. Review with either a 'yes' or a 'no'. Telling me weather you want a sequel or not.

Or 'Yes, I want a sequel, but without the threesomes'

I really appreciate it!

Summerlander 


	26. Chapter 26

WARNING: Contains very mature sexual content. If you are against reading about a sex threesome between Bradin, Abby and Sara please don't read on.

If enough people review not wanting a threesome I might make a separate story without the threesomes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sara ran her fingers across Abby's cheek and into her hair. She tangled her fingers in Abby's hair and then pulled her in, so that their lips met.

Abby smiled into Sara's lips when she heard Bradin making what sounded like gawking noises.

Abby pulled away for a second and grabbed the hem of her shirt, then pulled it over her head. She was wearing a red lace bra.

Sara followed Abby's lead and took off her own shirt. She was also wearing a lace bra, but hers was black. She and Abby had gone bra shopping together the week before, So the were wearing the same bra, but different colors.

Abby looked over at Bradin and smiled at the sight of how tight his pants were getting. Sara had also noticed the same thing.

"Why don't you give yourself a hand" Sara suggested with a smirk.

"That wouldn't be weird?" Bradin questioned.

"Does it get any weirder than this?" Abby replied.

"Why don't we find out?" Sara said as she moved back over to Abby.

Bradin sat down in the chair beside Sara's desk and unzipped his pants.

Sara ran her hand up Abby's thigh and kissed her breasts.

Bradin was starting to breathe really heavily as he watched them.

Abby looked over at him and smiled.

"Like what you see?" she questioned.

"More than you could ever imagine" Bradin replied.

Sara took Abby by both hands and pulled her over to the bed and they both sat down.

Abby slowly started to rub Sara's clit through her panties. Sara laid back on the bed and Abby took off her panties.

Bradin was now making sounds much like a fish out of water.

Abby positioned her face in front of Sara's...

TBC...

I JUST REALIZED HOW HEAVY THIS IS GETTING SO I THINK I"LL STOP HERE AND MAKE SURE THAT PEOPLE ACTUALLY WANT TO READ THIS.

Please review and let me know how you feel.

Summerlander 


	27. Chapter 27

CONTINUED...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh my god, that was amazing" Abby panted as she rolled away from Sara and Bradin and laid flat on her back on the bed.

She could hear Bradin and Sara still breathing heavily and she smiled, knowing that they had enjoyed it just as much as her, if not more.

"If I didn't know better I would have thought that was just a fantasy" Bradin sighed.

"We are every guys fantasy" Sara replied as she grabbed Abby's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, I'll pick you up at 6?" Bradin questioned.

"Okay" Abby replied.

"Pick up for what?" Sara asked as she walked into the room.

"Ummm..." Bradin stumbled, not knowing what to say.

His sex life told him that he was dating both girls, but his heart told him that Abby was the only one. He still wasn't sure how to act around both girls.

"We're going out for dinner," Abby said.

"Oh" Sara replied. She was obviously upset.

"You can come if you want" Abby said.

"I don't want to be the third wheel" Sara replied.

"Why don't we have a double date" Bradin suggested.

"Brae, we need another guy for a double date" Sara replied.

"I know, I'm not stupid" Bradin replied.

"So who do you have in mind?" Abby questioned.

"Lucas" Bradin replied.

"Lucas?" Sara questioned.

"Yea, Lucas"

"He is cute" Sara pointed out.

Abby nodded her agreement.

"Okay, why not" Sara said finally.

"Great, I'll invite him" Bradin replied.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I bought this really cute skirt the other week that I think would look really good on you" Sara said as she went over to her closet.

Abby had just arrived at Sara's house to get ready for their double date.

"Did Bradin say where we were going?" Sara questioned "Like is it a fancy place?"

"I think the Romeo's down town" Abby replied.

"Okay so it is sort of fancy" Sara decided.

She pulled out the skirt and Abby tried it on. It was short, white and quite tight.

"It definitely shows off your amazing legs" Sara said.

"Thanks" Abby replied.

"I know the perfect shirt that would go with that," Sara said as she went back over to her closet. She can came back a few seconds later with a shirt in hand.

Abby pulled off the shirt she was wearing.

"You know, you could always just go in a bra because you look...incredible" Sara whispered as she came up close to Abby.

Abby felt her breathing quicken as Sara ran her hand down her sides.

"Should we be doing this without Bradin?" Abby questioned.

"Probably not" Sara replied, but instead of moving away she moved closer and pulled Abby into a kiss.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You ladies both look beautiful" Bradin said as Abby and Sara walked up to him and Lucas.

"Thanks"

They ate dinner and everything went rather uneventfully.

"Who wants some ice cream?" Lucas asked, "It's my treat," he added.

"Well if it's your treat" Bradin replied with a smile.

They all got an ice cream cone and then walked along the beach with them.

Bradin and Abby fell behind to let Sara and Lucas walk alone.

"They make a cute couple," Abby said as they watched Sara and Lucas.

"Yea" Bradin agreed.

"Not cuter than us though" he added as he slipped his hand into Abby's.

Abby smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss. After a few seconds they pulled away and continued walking.

"Wouldn't it be cool if they started dating, then we could have double dates more often" Abby said.

"I guess"

"What's wrong?" Abby questioned.

"It just hasn't been us two alone in a long time" Bradin replied.

"What do you mean?" Abby questioned.

"I mean that I want to make love to you...alone" he replied.

"Without Sara?" she questioned.

"Exactly, just you and me" he replied.

"But..." she started, but stopped.

"But what?" he questioned.

"Wouldn't you be bored with me?" she asked.

"What are you talking about. You're crazy. I could never be bored with you" he replied.

"I just think that after you've been with two girls why would you want to go back to just being with me?" she said.

"You're all I've ever wanted. I mean yea, having you both was like every guys fantasy, but having you is also every guys fantasy"

"You're lying"

"No, I'm not"

The stopped to look at each other.

"I love you more than anything in the world," Bradin said.

"I love you more than anything in the world too" Abby repeated and laughed at how long it was.

Bradin stopped her laughing by smashing his lips against hers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

PLEASE REVIEW!

Should Sara and Lucas start dating?

Summerlander 


End file.
